Forget Regret
by marvel1015
Summary: Sequel To Mark's Daisy. Everything seems back to normal. Until one day everything changes for Daisy and Mark and there little gang. With the threat of HIV/AIDS still hang in the air. Daisy and Mark have to navigate there new life, and remember that even though things maybe different they can have no regrets in this life.
1. Chapter 1

Daisy's P.O.V

Two months have passed since that faithful Christmas Eve night. When everything was perfect again. Roger was living with Mimi the floor below us and Mark and I were living together. It all seemed perfect. Mimi was more than alive than ever as was Roger. My depression seemed to fade away. The more time I spent with Mark and his friends the more it went away. It was Valentine's Day and all of the couples were off doing our separate things.

I was walking down the street where a light snow was falling. It kissed my cheek softly. I was coming back from the life café. It was dinner of spaghetti and French bread with warm butter. I managed to get a job as a local dance instructor so Mark and I had a little money flowing in now. It wasn't much but it was enough.

I walked up the stairs and opened up into our apartment. Ever since Mimi came back Roger has official moved in with her. So Mark and I had the apartment all to ourselves and a lot of times Mimi or Roger or both would come up to our apartment to hang out. I opened the door and let out a gasp.

"Oh my god Mark" He was wearing my god was he wearing a suit. A bow tie and everything. He was holding a bouquet of roses and the apartment was lit by candles.

"How did you? What are you? Just oh my god!"

"Mo and Jo helped me out a bit getting the roses and fixing my suit up. I thought it would be nice to have a very romantic evening." He gave me the flowers and then offered me his arm. "Now shall we go?" I took his arm and smiled.

"Of course." I held up the bag of food. "I have dinner."

"Spaghetti?"

"Yeah, your favorite." We walked into together and we sat down on the couch. I up the meal in front of us and put the roses in a vase. Mark lit the final candle in the center of the table. He then went to the fridge pulling out two of cheapest beers known to mankind. He handed me one and we both popped of the tops.

"To us?" Mark said holding up the beer.

"To us." I said back. We toasted and begun to eat a wonderful dinner.

"So how was class today?" Mark asked me.

"It was good I'm glad I'm able to help all those kids out. You should come by sometime. I bet they would love to meet you."

Mark let out a choke on the beer he was drinking. "I'm not sure the kids would like me."

"Oh yes they would. Just one visit."

"Fine. One visit." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I then curled up next to him placing my hand on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and we sat there on the couch enjoying each other's company. I couldn't believe it has been more than a year since we met. We may had that rough spot but we figured it out. And everything was absolutely perfect.

"Hang on." Mark said. "I have something for you."

"If you bought me something Mark I swear to god we both promised…"

"I didn't but it Daisy. I made it just stay here and close your eyes." I shut my eyes and heard make rush around the apartment. I even heard bump into the leg table like he always does.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted. I could picture hopping up and down holding onto his foot.

"You okay Markie?"

"Yes I'm fine just keep your eyes shut."

"I am. I am." I sat there for a few more minutes when I heard Mark whisper in my ear.

"Okay open them." My eyes fluttered open, the lights were out and Mark had the camera projector out.

"Mark what…"

"Just hang on." He then turned on his camera. He took a seat next to me and said "Just watch." All of a sudden I was reliving a memory.

It was me when I first met Mark. I didn't realize what a mess I was. Well to be fair I was just beaten so. I heard Mark say on the screen. "Hi are you okay?"

"My power blew and heat is out. Can you light my candle?"

I looked over at Mark. "This…this is the day we first met."

"Keep watching." He said pointing at the film. "There's more." So we sat there watching are entire relationship flash before us. It ended with Mark and I kissing on Christmas day under the mistletoe. When the film ended Mark turned towards me and said. "Happy Valentine's day Daisy."

I could feel the tears coming out my eyes. "Oh god Mark, I can't believe you did this I…" I then pulled him in for a kiss. It lasted pretty long but when we broke away I still hung onto him. "Now I feel terrible because all I got you was this dinner and…"

"Daisy don't say that. You have given me the best present ever."

"And what might that be?" I asked Mark. He then kissed me on the forehead.

"You being here."

"Okay now you are just sucking up for sex." I said giving him a playful shove.

"No I'm not." Mark said being serious. "You being here makes everything so much better. You changed my life Daisy."

"And you changed mine Mark." He then brought me into another kiss were we just melted into each other. He then picked me up and I let out a little squeal as he carried me into our bedroom. He laid me down gently. Everything was so perfect right now. I thought to myself nothing could go wrong now. Mark and I were together. Roger and Mimi were together. Collins was finally feeling better after Angel's death and there has been a rumor going around in our gang that Jo and Mo were going to get married. Everything was absolutely perfect. Nothing could go wrong. I really wish I could go back in time and slap my past self. I had no idea what was coming my way.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later….

Mark's P.O.V

"Daisy." Mark said knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?" He heard her hurling again. Man for the past few days Daisy has been sick. Just in the morning though it was weird. Every time they woke up she would rush for the bathroom and hurl for a good 15 minutes. She didn't have a fever though or any other symptoms. Daisy would just puke in the morning and be done with it.

I walked in and saw her head in the toilet. I knelt next to her and held her back as she continued to hurl. She looked up at me for second. "Ugh Mark, I feel like crap."

"Maybe you should take the day off today." I suggested. "Rest a little see if that might kick whatever you have."

"I might M…." Before she could finish her sentence she threw her head back in the toilet and continued to hurl. I held her hair and begun to rub her back and hummed a tune. I'm not a singer like a Mark but I knew a song always helped me feel better when I wasn't feeling well. After a while Daisy just sat next to the toilet holding onto her knees.

"That's it you're staying home today. I'm going to go out get some tums and bland food for you to help your stomach and maybe pick up some medicine for you. Okay?"

"Okay." I helped her up and wrapped my arm around her waist. I then laid her on the couch and put a bucket next to her. "I'll be back soon." I gave her a kiss on the forehead. I was about to leave when I grabbed my scarf and wrapped it around Daisy. "So you stay warm." I then left the apartment with my wallet and jacket.

Daisy's P.O.V

As soon as Mark left the apartment I stood up and begun to pace around. Oh god, oh god. I couldn't be. But the signs were there. Morning sickness and my Period was two weeks late. I couldn't be pregnant could I? I continued to pace and thought if I was what would happen. What would Mark's reaction be? What would we do?

I needed to be sure. I would have to go out and get a test just to be sure. I grabbed my coat keeping Mark's scarf on when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Mimi there. "Hey." She said. "Mark said you weren't feeling well. So I thought I would come up."

"Oh I'm fine Mimi. I was just going to get some fresh air to help me."

She walked around me and eyed me. "You look fine. Daisy what's going on?"

"Nothing I just want some fresh air."

"Daisy you can't lie you know that right." Mimi crossed her arms and stared at me. Until I finally broke.

"Ugh fine. I…I…I might be pregnant. I was going to go out and buy a test." I shut my eyes waiting for Mimi's reaction. I then heard a scream of excitement.

"Oh my god!" Mimi shouted. "You're pregnant."

"I said might. I might be pregnant. But I need to be sure."

"Wait if you are…How are you going to tell Mark?" She asked.

"I'm going to get him really drunk, then tell him."

"You know Mark would be very happy to hear that you're pregnant." Mimi said.

"I know but if I am then everything changes for us." I said holding onto my stomach. Mimi then walked over to me and held onto my hands.

"It might be a good change. Plus I think Mark would make a good father and a good husband."

"Whoa wait a minute. Why did you say husband?"

Mimi then covered her mouth realizing what she just said. "Oh just forget that."

"Mimi is there something you're not telling me."

She looked away from me but I kept staring at her. "Fine, Mark was talking to Roger and I a couple of weeks ago and apparently Mark is planning on proposing to you." I fell down in shock and screamed.

"WHAT?!"

"He is actual going out today to pick up the ring. He was going to do it in a few weeks at the life café. It was going to be a huge surprise and everything." I got up and then fell onto the couch. I couldn't help but smile. Mark was going to propose. He really wanted to marry me. "I'm sorry I said anything. Mark really wanted it to be a surprise."

"Mimi its fine, its fine. Mark wants to marry me?"

"Yeah he does." I leaned back and held onto my stomach. Oh god all of this happening at once.

"Mimi I need to get that test. I need to be sure."

"Listen if you give me the money, I'll go out a buy it for you. You need to stay here and relax."

I sat up and gave Mimi a huge hug. "Thanks girl." I handed her a few bucks and she walked out of the door. I collapsed on the couch my head spinning from everything that just happened. I just prayed Mimi would get here before Mark did. I would have to be sure I'm pregnant before I tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark's P.O.V

I rushed to the jewelry store where my ring should be waiting. I had just enough money to buy one. It took forever to save up enough money but it was worth it in the end. If it meant giving Daisy the best ring ever and having her say yes. Then it would all be worth it. I just hoped she would feel better soon. I don't want her to be sick. So first ring then medicine.

I walked into the store as a little bell rang as I walked in. A bunch of people all dressed up stared at me as I walked in. I gulped and looked down at myself. I was wearing my usual red and blue sweater and brown jacket zipped up. I held my camera close and my wallet even closer. I went up to the man at the counter and he recognized me.

"Ah Mr. Cohen. Your ring is here for that lovely girl."

"Thank you sir." He brought it out, it was on a silver band with a simple diamond in the center. It wasn't anything fancy but it was beautiful, just like Daisy. "It's perfect." I handed him the money and slipped the ring in my pocket. I walked out and begun my walk to the local grocery store. As I walked in I spotted Mimi at the counter buying something. I tried to get her attention to say hi but she was out of there in a shot.

I let out shrug not letting it bother me. I walked around picked out some stomach medicine, ginger ale, tums, and some saltines. As I went to the counter I heard a sudden shout.

"Give me all your money!" I hid behind the shelf and peeked out. A man with a ski mask over his head was holding a gun pointing it at the man behind the counter.

"Okay here." The man said handing him all the money over. My heart was beating out of my chest. What do I do? What do I do? Before I could think of something the robber was standing right in front of me.

"Gimmie all your money! Now!" My hands shaking I pulled out my wallet handing him what money I had left. "What's in your pocket?" He asked pointing his gun at me.

"Nothing." His hand dove for my pocket and pulled out my ring. "Wait give that back!" I tackled him to the ground fighting for the ring. We tumbled all over the ground. "Please let me have my ring…" Before I could finish I heard his gun go off and I fell back holding onto the ring. I looked at my shoulder and saw the blood rushing out. The robber quickly ran out and the man behind the cash register dialed 911. I've been shot. Holy shit I've been shot. The blood rushed out and tried to stay awake. I curled my hand around the ring and whispered "Daisy." Before I passed out.

Daisy's P.O.V

I was pacing around when Mimi finally came in with the test. "I almost got caught by Mark but I got out of there before he saw me. She took the test out and handed it to me. "Wait two minutes after you pee on it and then it will tell whether it's positive or negative."

"Thanks Mimi. I'll be out in a little bit." I walked into the bathroom and took the test out. After I well peed on it. I sat down on the floor and begun to count in my head. What if I am pregnant? What would Mark say? Oh god this is so nerve wracking. "Two minutes."

I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes looking at the stick. "Oh my god." I stood up and walked out of the bathroom were Mimi was waiting.

"Well are you pregnant or not."

Daisy took in a deep breath and then said "I'm pregnant." Mimi let out a squeal and ran to me giving me a huge hug.

"Oh my god." She then let go of me and put her hands on my stomach. "You're going to have a kid. My god."

"Mimi please we have to keep this quite. I'll tell Mark when he gets home and then we can get everyone together at the life. Okay?"

"Okay." She said covering her mouth containing her excitement. She then gave me another hug. "I wonder if you're going to have a boy or girl. And…"

"Mimi slow down. First let's tell everyone then we can go nuts about the fact Mark and I are going to have a baby."

She kept on smiling. "If it's a girl the middle name must be Mimi no questions asked."

"And if it's a boy?" I asked.

"Roger." She said crossing her arms. "You should know this by now." I laughed but was still in shock. "You know when everyone finds out, everyone is going to be looking out for you 24/7. Especially Mark who is going to dote all over you."

"Don't remind me. Don't you dare go like that on me Mimi." I said.

"I make no such promises. How did this even happen? Didn't you and Mark you know take precautions?"

"We did until a few weeks ago, he um….ran out and we decided to risk it? And it was Valentine's Day so…"

"Oh the kid is going to love that story." Mimi said giggling.

"Oh god Mimi that will never be shared." As we stood there a thousand thoughts ran through my head. Mark and I were going to have a kids. We would have to find a new place of course unless we can fix up this apartment. Oh my god would I be a good mom, How would Mark be as a dad?

"Hey calm down Daisy it's all going to work out. Don't you worry?"

"I'm having a fucking kid Mimi!" My hands started to shake. "Oh god this is insane. Mark and I can't have a kid. It's fucking insane. I…I… don't believe it. How could this be happening?"

"Just calm down Daisy. Take some deep breathes."

"What am I even doing? It makes no sense."

"Daisy listen." Mimi grabbed my hands and looked me straight in the eyes. "We will figure this all out. You, Mark all of us in our little group will help don't you worry."

Before I could say something else I heard a set of footsteps come up the stairs. Oh god it was Mark. I would have to tell him. I wasn't ready for this. The door opened and instead Roger was standing there. His face pale white with shock. Mimi ran to him and said "Baby is everything okay?"

"It's Mark." I turned around and took Roger by the shoulders.

"What happened is he okay?"

"He's in the hospital. He was in the middle of robbery and the man…shot him. Mark's been shot."

I covered my mouth and whispered "Oh god. We have to get over to the hospital now." I said grabbing my plaid coat. Roger was right behind me as was Mimi.

"Does anyone else know?" She asked.

"The hospital is calling Collins and Mo and Jo right now. " I raced down the stairs clutching onto Mark's scarf.

Ignoring Mimi and Roger I ran down the street. I could hear there shouts telling me to stop but I kept running. My feet clacked against the pavement and the tears streamed down my face. How could this happen? I stopped for a second and held onto my head. I then feel onto the ground clutching my stomach and feel into a fit of tears. What if he doesn't make it? What if….

"Daisy?" I looked up and saw Roger and Mimi standing above me. Roger knelt down and held onto me for a minute. "Mark is going to be fine." He whispered in my ear. "I know it okay. He'll be just fine." He helped me up and ran together to the bus station to take us to the hospital. I sat there the whole time nervous like hell. It didn't help that I felt like throwing up too. Roger rubbed my back like Mark does when I'm nervous and Mimi held onto my hand.

Finally the bus stopped and I ran like hell off of the bus and straight to the hospital. I ran to the front desk. "Excuse me. I'm looking for a Mark Cohen." I tapped my fingers on the counter. "Please I need to know if he is okay."

"Just hang on miss." She got on the phone said a few things and then hung up. "Mr. Cohen is unconscious and is getting a blood transfer."

"Can I please go see him? Please?" I saw Mimi and Roger rush in and stand right behind me.

"I'm sorry but only immediate family right now."

"I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted at the lady. "HE'S BEEN SHOT. I NEED TO SEE HIM."

"Daisy calm down." Mimi said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS SHIT. I NEED TO…"

"I'm his brother." Roger piped up. "I'll go see him." Roger gave me a look saying. You need to calm down. Let me do this and I'll see how he is doing."

"Really?" The lady asked.

"Yes." I said lying to the lady. "He is Mark's brother." The lady called a nurse and they took Roger back to check on Mark. I sat back in one the chairs in the waiting room. Mimi sat next to me and whispered.

"You okay girl?" I then broke down into tears. Mimi held onto me tight as I let it all out. How could so much happen in just one day. "Just let it all out girl." Mimi said. "Let it all out." Soon Mo, Jo and Collins all came rushing in. They saw Mimi and me. I didn't feel like talking. As Mimi held onto me she explained everything that happened. Expect the fact I'm pregnant and Mark was going out to buy my ring. In that moment they all huddled around me. I could feel all their worries and fears in that moment as we held onto each other. I could feel us making the same prayer that Mark would be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark's P.O.V

Everything was dark and my head was spinning like a top. The last thing I remembered was the searing hot lead and the ring! Daisy's ring. All of a sudden my eyes snapped opened and I yelled "DAISY!"

"Sorry to disappoint you." I looked to my left and saw Roger sitting in a chair next to me. I smiled and took Roger's hand.

"Hey Rog." I whispered.

'Don't you ever do anything like that ever again?" He said wiping a few tears.

"I really wasn't in control of getting shot." I said smirking. Roger laughed but still had a few tears. He then leaned over and whispered.

"Okay so right now I'm your brother so play along. It was the only way I could see you right away."

"You've always been my brother." I said back.

"Yeah I know but they said only family first and Daisy went berserk so I lied to make sure you were okay?"

"Thanks."

"So are you okay?" He asked.

"Other than being shot and having new blood in me I'm fine."

"You look like shit."

"Yeah thanks" I said laughing. I looked around at my surroundings. I was hooked up to an i.v and one of those machines that keeps track of your heartbeat."

The doctor then came in with a clipboard. "Mr. Cohen you seem to be recovering just fine. The blood transfer was a success. We are going to keep you over night and see how you are in the morning. Your brother can spend the night in here if he wants too."

"Thank you." I said my voice sounding hoarse. The doctor then handed Rog my jacket and clothes.

"It would probably be best if you held onto his stuff." The doctor then walked out of the room and I was alone again with Roger.

"Do you still have the ring?" He asked me.

"Check in the coat pocket. I was trying to get the ring back from the robber when he shot me." Rog rummaged through my coat and pulled out the ring box. "Go ahead open it." I told Roger.

Roger opened the ring box and took out the ring. "Man this is gorgeous. When were you planning on proposing?"

"Actually I was planning on tonight but that plan has changed."

"What if in a few weeks after you have fully recovered. We plan something at the life?"

I nodded in agreement and said "I just hope she feels better. Every single morning her head in the toilet and only in the morning which is weird."

Rogers's eyes bugged out a little and then asked "Has there been another symptoms?"

I thought for a moment and said "For some reason she's been craving Fruit Loops of all things and pizza. Which is weird because she doesn't really like pizza." Roger eyes were huge but then he calmed down.

"I wouldn't worry about it. She was fine when Mimi checked on her."

"Good then." I said with a sigh of relief. It was silent for a moment between the two of us until Roger said

"I'm just happy you're alive. God you scared the shit out of me. You scared the shit out of all of us."

"I know, I know. I promise nothing like this will happen again." Roger smiled and spent the rest of the night with me in the hospital room. Keeping me company and we sat there talked about the good times. About our childhood together when we first became best friends. When we met Collins, Benny and Maureen. Soon enough as Roger talked my eyes fluttered and I fell asleep listening to Roger's stories.

Daisy's P.O.V

After everyone showed up. Everyone had their jobs. Maureen and Joanne were in charge with arguing with the nurses on why we couldn't see Mark. Collins was in charge of getting us all food and coffee. Mimi kept everyone from going insane. And my job well mine was to be a nervous wreck and pace back and forth. It's what I do best.

Was he okay? How much blood did he loose? Oh god… just how did this happen? Mimi got up and stopped me. "Listen Daisy you need to calm down!"

"How can I? When I can't see Mark. I need to see him."

"Just calm down okay most likely tomorrow we will be able to see him. Then you can yell, and kiss him as much as you want. But for now you need to sit down and relax."

I nodded my head and sat back in the chair sipping the water Collins got me. When we all saw Roger come out and attacked him. We all gave him a huge hug and all at once asked the same question. "Is Mark okay?"

"Guys calm down." Roger said. "Mark is fine he got a blood transfer and is asleep right now. The doctor is going to check on him in the morning and decide from there whether he comes home tomorrow." We all were so relived and a few tears were shed. Roger then came by and whispered can "Can I talk with you for a second?" I walked with him as he pulled me aside.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Does Mark know you're pregnant?" He asked. I held my breath for a minute.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Mark told me you've been throwing up in the morning and you have strange cravings." He said crossing his arms.

"I found out this morning. Mimi bought me a test after Mark left and well…. Mark and I are having a kid."

"So he doesn't know."

"No and I'll tell him when he gets back home but right now he needs time to relax. Please Roger don't tell anyone else. Mimi knows but no one else." Roger was silent for a minute and then wrapped me a huge hug picking me up slightly.

"You're pregnant. Holy shit!" He exclaimed. I shushed him but he had a big smile on his face.

"I know but shush. I'll tell everyone eventually."

"I call being godfather for the little boy." I giggled and then said

"I don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet. Calm down." Roger couldn't stop smiling.

"When Mark hears about this he is going to be so excited." I turned around from him and said

"You sure about that."

"Are you crazy of course he will be." Roger said taking my hand. "He is going to treat you like a queen when he finds out."

I ran my hand through my hair "God when am I going to tell him. I certainly can't tell him tomorrow. Not after everything that has happened today."

"Daisy." He took my hands. "You will find the perfect time to tell him and when you do…he is going to be so happy." Roger then placed a hand on my stomach and said "I know it's going to be a boy." I pushed him away playfully.

"Okay, okay, just please remain quite. Please." I begged him.

"I promise." He pretended to zip his mouth up and smiled. We then walked back to join the gang.

That night we all slept in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Mo and Jo were curled up together as where Mimi and Roger. I was sitting next to Collins too nervous to fall asleep. Collins looked over at me and whispered "Can't sleep."

"No I know I shouldn't be this worried but…"

"But you need to see with your own eyes that Mark is okay." Collins said finishing my sentence.

"Yeah." He wrapped an arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Daisy. Mark may not look it but he is a strong fella. He can pull through anything."

"I just pray everything will be alright when this is all over with."

"Oh stop worrying Daisy and just sleep. You need some sleep."

"But…" I protested.

"Daisy just sleep." He rubbed my shoulder and I slowly shut my eyes, falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark's P.O.V

I woke up feeling less like shit but still pretty shitty. There was a breakfast tray waiting for me. I nibbled at it slowly. When the doctor came in. He picked up the clipboard and said "Well Mr. Cohen how are you feeling today?"

"A little less like shit." The doctor let out a half smile and came over to me doing a checkup.

"Everything looks normal and the blood transfer was successful. If you any problems just give us a call. Alright Mr. Cohen."

"I will." I said setting my tray aside. "Does that mean I can see my friends and leave?"

"Yes. We will give you your clothes and you can leave as soon as you're dressed." The doctor left to gather my clothes. I was so happy to be getting out of here. I hate hospitals. They remind me of the hard times when Roger was trying to get of the drugs. There was one time it was so bad I had to take him to the hospital. Then there was Angel. I remember visiting her one time here. It was hard. And then a few months ago when both Daisy and I were in here. I remember seeing in the bed her wounds still fresh. I just want to get out of here and never come back.

The doctor came in handed me my clothes. He then took the i.v out of me and left the room. I got out of my robe the bandage still over my wound. They told me to change it every day for a week and then I should be fine. I put on my sweater which was now ruined. Damn it! It was my favorite one too. I guess I could get another one. I then walked out of the room still a little shaken but made my way to the waiting room.

I felt the ring in my pocket were I kept it close. I took a deep breath before I opened the doors to the waiting room. I saw Roger, Mimi. Mo and Jo, Collins and Daisy. They all stood up suddenly and stared at me. I waved and said "Hey guys." Before anyone else could attack me Daisy stood up and pushed me.

"YOU BASTARD!" She shouted. I was a little shocked and scared. "DON'T EVER, EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN. YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Her eyes were bloodshot and there were tears down her eyes. She said more softly. "Never again. Never scare me like that…" I then wrapped my arms around her giving her a huge hug.

"I promise I won't." I felt her sobs against my chest. I ran my hands through her hair taking in her scent of jasmine.

"I love you Mark you know that right?"

"I know, I love you too." We held onto each other for a moment and then everyone else joined in for a giant group hug. When we broke away Daisy was wiping away her tears.

"Sorry about yelling at you. I shouldn't have done that." Her hands went up to my shoulder and traced were I was shot. "Were going to take you home and you're going to rest and…"

"Daisy calm down." Mimi said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Daisy." I said looking into her eyes. "I'm fine okay? The doctors said nothing else was wrong. I just lost some blood that's all. I got some in and I bounced back. I'm completely fine." She nodded her head closing her eyes.

"Okay Marky."

Maureen looked at me and said "Are the letting you go?"

"Yeah they said I'm fine but if I don't feel alright to give them all call."

"You have to promise us that you will call if you think something is wrong." Collins added on.

"Yeah no hiding." Roger said. "You have to tell us."

"I will. Now can I please go home? I don't want to spend another minute in this god forsaken place." They all nodded their heads and we began the walk back to my apartment. Daisy held onto my hand the entire way back. She seemed so distressed.

"You okay?" I whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine. I just…need to calm down. I was just scared that I would…"

"Hey it's okay. I was scared too. Scared I would never see you again." She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Daisy seemed to calm down. In my other hand I was holding onto the ring. I was telling myself to wait but… I didn't want to spend one more second not knowing if she would say yes or not. I would ask tonight. It may not be as elaborate as I planned it but…I have to ask her tonight.

I smiled at Daisy and we all reached the apartment. I then said "How about tonight we all go to the life tonight. Like the old times. Getting drunk and dancing on the tables."

"You just got out of the hospital!" Daisy exclaimed.

Roger supported Daisy in saying "Come on man maybe you just need to relax." I then leaned over to Roger and whispered. "Tonight." His eyes went wide and then said "You know what maybe just a small celebration." Everyone looked shock until Roger whispered them all the same thing. All of their eyes went wide. And soon they were all on the same page.

"Fine!" Daisy shouted "But tomorrow your relaxing okay?" Mark smiled to himself there would no way he would be relaxing tomorrow not if she said yes.

"I promise." I couldn't but help but smile and the rest of the way back I was planning how tonight was going to go. It was going to be absolutely perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Daisy's P.O.V

That rest of the night Mark was in the strangest mood. I mean I expected him to want to just stay in tonight but he wants a huge celebration at the life and for us to get drunk of our asses. Which is going to be a problem for me. Since I'm pregnant I can't get drunk of my ass. Which I am going to miss but hey. What are you going to do?

It was around 10 when Mark and headed down to the café. He was smiling and kept close to me. "You seem awfully cheerful." I said as we walked down the sidewalk. I leaned my head on his shoulder and are arms were intertwined.

"I'm just seeing things in a different way Daisy. And I have feeling things are looking up." He placed a kiss on my temple and before I could ask what he meant by things are looking up we reached the café. Everyone was waiting for us. We all went in as a group and when we entered the entire café went silent.

It was filled with business men to the brim. Full of black suits and folders and crap like that. None of us saw Benny but it was filled with all the people he works with. Collins let out an awkward cough and we all sat at our usual table. Right in the center surrounded by these business men. Mark was sitting at the end like he always does and I was next to him with Roger on the other side. Mimi was next to him and Collins, Maureen and Joanne were next to me. I leaned across the table and whispered "I feel very awkward right now."

Maureen then said "This used to be a place for people like us. Now it's been invaded." I looked across the café and could hear the men's whisper. I heard things like "Homeless, boho's, dirt poor and freaks." I curled up my fist in anger.

"What do we do? How do we take back our place?" Collins asked. I looked outside and saw some people from life support walk in and join us. All of a sudden Mark's eyes went wide and he got a spark in them. This couldn't be good.

"I have an idea." He said. He then gathered us into a little circle and whispered his plan to us. I couldn't keep myself from smiling. I remember hearing about this event before but I wasn't expecting they would do it again. "You guys got it." Mark said with a glimmer in his eyes.

"We got it." We all said together. We then sat there for a few minutes talking when one of the business walked by us and he said loud us for him to hear.

"Go back to whatever shit hole you come from you freaks." Mark then got up and grabbed the man by the collar pulling him towards our table. He then jumped onto the table and we all flipped the guy off at the same time.

"To days of inspiration, playing hooky, making something out of nothing, the need to express to communicate. To going against the grain. Going insane. Going mad. To loving tension, no pension. To more than one dimension. To starving for attention hating convention, hating pretension, not to mention of course hating dear old mom and dad."

"To riding your bike mid-day past the tree piece suits. To fruits to no absolutes, to absolute, to choice, to the village voice, to any passing fad." He jumped of the table and staring at the man he gestured to all of us saying "To being an us for once, instead of them." We then all stood up shouting at the top of our lungs.

"LA VIE BOHEME!" The business men continued to have disgusted looks on their faces but at this point none of us cared. We were all standing up dancing and we all looked at Maureen and Joanne who were making out. One of the men let out a cough. Maureen looked at him and said "Hey mister she's my sister."

A waiter came around taking are orders as we became even louder and louder. Soon the table was covered with fries and wine and beer. At this Mimi and I climbed onto the table and sang. "To hand crafted beers made in local breweries. To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese. To leather to dildos, to curry vindaloo. To huveos, rancheros and Maya Angelou."

Soon Maureen and Collins joined in as the danced on the table. "Emotion, devotion, to casuing a commotion. Creation, Vacation."

Mark butted in staring straight at the business men. "Mucheo masturbation." I stopped myself from laughing as Collins and Maureen continued.

"Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new."

"To Sontag." Collins said.

"To Sondheim." Maureen added.

"To anything taboo." We all said together.

Collin and Roger preceded to get on the table and join in on the singing. "Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham, and Cage. Lenny Bruce, Langston Hughes."

"To the stage!" Maureen exclaimed.

"To Uta."

"To Buddha. Pablo Neruda. To….."

Mimi and Mark climbed onto the table and sang together. "Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow to blow off Aunty Em."

"LA VIE BOHEME!" We all watched Joanne and Maureen to make out on the table when one of them men said

"Sisters?"

They took a break from kissing and said "Were close" We all started to laugh and we all managed to climb up onto the table which miraculously didn't break with all of our combined weights. Then as the business men begun to leave the café and more and more other people came in. They joined in our little groups singing which seem to take over the entire café.

"Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens, Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee wee Herman. German wine, turpentine, Antoniotti, Bertolucci, Kurosawa, Carmina, Burana. To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy, Vaclav Havel, the Sex Pistols, 8BC, to no shame never playing the fame game."

Collins proceeded to jump of the table and shout at the top of his lungs. "TO MARIJUNA!"

"To sodomy, it's between god and me. To S&M. LA VIE BOHEME!" That café was filled with laughter and song and dance. It was taken over by us again. Our little group was owning this place. We all passing around drinks and then it hit me. I can't join in on this. As everyone chugged down there beers I tried to hide mine. Roger caught my eye. I try to get across "Help can't drink now." He nodded his head and quickly took my full drink and gave me his empty glass. I mouthed "Thank you."

He mouthed back "No problem." And he drank my beer as I held up Roger's empty glass. Soon the café was as loud as it ever was, people laughing and singing and dancing on the tables. After a couple of minutes Mark grabbed my hand and he whispered in my ear. "I need to talk to you." I nodded my head nervously. If he wanted to talk privately it may be the right time to tell him I'm pregnant.

He took my hand and led me to a quiet corner of the café. He looked me straight in the eyes. His baby blue eyes shining with excitement. I looked down at my shoes. How do I tell him this?

"Daisy…" He started.

"Mark…" I said back.

"I should tell you I'm so in love with you." He started to say. "You have made me life infinitely better."

"I should tell you something huge, it's not something light."

"I should tell you."

"I should tell you."

Mark reached into his pocket rummaging around for something. "I should tell you when I first met you, I knew you would change my life."

"I should tell you, please don't freak out."

"Daisy…I should tell you."

"I should tell you." Mark brought out a small box. Oh my god he was doing this now. He begun to get down on one knee. I covered my mouth in shock. I couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Daisy, will you please marry me?" I left him there for a second and I blurted out

"I'm pregnant." Mark's face remained unfazed. He just look at me and said

"You didn't answer my question Daisy."

"But…" I paused for a moment, it didn't matter to him none of it did. My depression the fact that I'm pregnant. He loves me no matter what. I smiled and then exclaimed "Of course I'll marry you!" I held my left hand out as he placed the ring on. It was a gold band with diamond in the center. It was gorgeous. Mark then stood up and a big goofy grin erupted from his face he then shouted.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" He managed to pick me up and twirl me around.

I giggled as he put me down. "Yes I am I found out yesterday." He placed his hands on my stomach and whispered

"A child were going to have a child."

"Yes Mark we our and were getting married." I smiled everything was so perfect. He then wrapped his arms my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. His hands ran down my back and I ran my hands through his hair. His lips were sweet and I softly bit his lip. He held onto me tight. Everything was so perfect, Mark and I were engaged and he seemed the excited over the fact I was pregnant. As we kissed or to be more accurate made out. I heard this loud shout down from the table we were sitting.

"YEAH MARK." We broke away and turned towards the shout and saw it was Maureen holding a bottle of beer. We walked towards them and Mark said

"We have some news guys." I then held out my left hand showing everyone the ring. There was a huge shout as they begun to toast to our engagement.

"Wait!" I shouted at them. "There's more." Mimi and Roger smiled as the held onto each other knowing what I was talking about. I waited a moment and then said "I'm pregnant. Mark and I our going to have a baby!" There was a huge uproar from our little family. Mimi grabbed a bottle of champagne and popped the top off with the contents pouring over us. It was literally raining champagne. There was a huge uproar and everyone continued to shout and cheer. However Mark and I were not paying attention to them. His arms were still around my waist and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. He then whispered "I love you so much."

"I love you too Mark." He then kissed me again. Everything was right with the world and when everything is right that is when everything goes terribly wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark's P.O.V

A few weeks later

It was in the morning and Daisy was with her daily appointment with the toilet. As she hurled I held her hair back and rubbed her back. We had woken up a few hours ago but I was still feeling tired. My head was hurting like hell and this morning when I had woken up I was burning up and Daisy took my temperature and it was 100. So as Daisy hurled I was obviously coming down with something.

She lifted her head up for a minute taking a break from hurling and looked up at me. Her eyes shining with joy. "So um… for the wedding my mom said I could use her dress. She said I can change it up if I want too."

I stroked her hair holding her against my chest. "Sounds nice and I need to find a tux. Oh that's going to be hard." Daisy reached up feeling my forehead.

"You're burning up." She whispered. "Do you think you have the flu?"

"I don't know but what matters right now is taking care of you."

"I'm just pregnant Mark, I still need to take care of you too." She said kissing my forehead. Before she could say anymore she went back to her important conversation between her and the toilet. I just rubbed her back trying to calm her down. With a wedding and a baby on the way, this was going to be one stressful year. We both agreed to get married before the baby comes that way there will be less stress.

Daisy then stood up and said "Okay I think I'm done for the day." I got up and we sat on the couch and talked about wedding plans.

"My mom keeps on insisting we have it up in Scarsdale."

"My mom insists we have down at long island." At that moment we both realized the horrible truth that we have to meet each other's parents.

"So both our out right?" I asked her.

"Yes we may as well go down to the court house and have it down there."

"Yeah may as well." She said thinking. "Or…" Before Daisy could say anymore Maureen. Joanne and Mimi busted through the door.

"Whooooo!" Maureen shouted.

I stood up and asked the three of them "Are you three okay?"

"We are taking Daisy wedding shopping just us girls including the special dress." Mimi added

"Guys." Daisy said standing up holding onto my arm. "I'm going to be wearing my mom's dress. Remember Mark and I are trying to save money for the baby."

"Well um." Joanne began. "All three of them brought out handfuls of cash."

"Where did you get that money?!" I exclaimed.

"It came from an Angel." Mimi said soundly. I then knew they used the rigged ATM machine.

"Come on Daisy." Maureen said "Do you want to wear an old dreary dress or a brand new one."

"But we don't even know if we will be married in a church yet." Daisy explained.

"Don't argue girl." Mimi said "We are taking you out now." Mimi grabbed her hand and soon they were out the door. I kind of felt bad for Daisy stuck shopping with those three especially Maureen. I can't wait to hear the stories she'll time when she gets back. I leaned back still feeling like shit. This has been going for a few days but it doesn't seem like I have the flu or a cold or anything like that.

I let out a sigh and picked up the newspaper when I read a horrible headline that sent chills down my spine. I dropped the paper and begun to pace back and forth across the room. No. No. No. No it couldn't be. How could this happen? Not to him not now when everything was perfect in his life. For once everything was perfect and just for fun god decided to throw this shit in his face.

I fell back on the couch laying there putting my hands over my eyes. "No, no, no, no, no…" I went like that for a while onto Roger walked in on me.

"Hey Mimi told me about their incursion with Daisy for the wedding and I thought while they were gone we could…. You okay Mark?" He knelt down next to me by the couch taking my hands off of my eyes. He felt my head and said "God! Your burning up Mark and your throat… it looks swollen."

I didn't say anything at first I just pointed at the newspaper. I then whispered "My life has been officially fucked up."

"What?! Come on Mark." He went over to pick up the newspaper. "You are marrying the girl of your dreams and you are going to have a…" He stopped I knew he had the headline.

"Mark you don't know for sure."

"It would explain now why I am feeling like shit lately."

"But Mark it could just be the flu or…"

"For fucks sake Roger in says it right there in the headline Blood transfer patients at risk for HIV/AIDS!" It was silent as I sat there staring at Roger breathing heavily. I ran my hands through my hair. "Roger what am I going to do?"

"Calm down Mark." He sat down next to me putting his arm around me. "We are going to go to the doctor and find out for sure. They will take a blood sample and then they will call us in a few days with the results."

"Roger what if…" I choked on the words. "I do have HIV?"

"Then we will get through this. Seeing that everyone has left will go to the doctor now and take care it. It would better to know sooner than later." I nodded my head keeping my eyes shut. God what if I do have HIV. What will do? Roger held my hand and then said "Mark." I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. Roger then helped me up still having his arm around me. "We are going to get through this no matter how it turns out."

His words provided little comfort but I knew he was trying to help. "Roger what am I going to do?"

"First were going to go down to the hospital and ask them to test you. Will go now since Daisy and everyone is out." It then hit me how am I going to break this Daisy. She….oh my god. "Mark." Roger seemed to know what was going on in my head. "Daisy will be able to accept it you know she will" If I do have it then everything will change. Roger grabbed my jacket and out it on me along with my scarf. My hands shivering I wrapped my scarf around my neck my hands shaking. Roger then grabbed my hand and led me out of the apartment down to the hospital. Where I would soon find out if I'm just imagining things or…my life is about to get harder.


	8. Chapter 8

Daisy's P.O.V

I was sitting in a wedding dress store trying to hide from my three friends. I was in the bathroom trying to catch my breath. Mimi and Maureen kept fighting about what dresses they want me to try on and Joanne was playing referee. So I was hiding trying to catch my breath. I looked down at my stomach and whispered to the baby. "You are going to have one crazy family you know that right. When you come into this world you are going to be surrounded by a bunch of boho's."

I then heard Joanne's voice through the bathroom door. "You in there Daisy?" She asked.

"Yeah just trying to hide."

"Don't worry I've got Mo and Mimi to stop fighting and they agreed to let you pick the dress."

"Oh thank god. That one dress had too many sequins and that other one I kept tripping on." I walked out of the bathroom and Joanne spoke to my stomach.

"Kid I really hope you know what you are getting into." I laughed as Joanne led me back into the store. Mimi and Maureen were standing there looking away from each other. I looked at both of them.

"You both know that this is my wedding right?"

"Yes." They said together.

"So you know I get to pick the dress."

"But that sequin was so sparkly and flashy it would have been perfect." Maureen started to say.

"But the other one that had a wonderful train you would have looked like a princess." Mimi protested.

"No I pick the dress." All of a sudden a lady came to us and asked

"If you would like there is a private dressing room in the back, we can bring you cake and champagne. For the lucky bride" I was not going to say no to free cake because I was having a craving right now and I think cake could fix that. I nodded my head excitingly and the lady took us into the back of the store. Maureen, Joanne and Mimi all took a seat in a long velvet couch and surrounding me where thousands of dresses.

On a coffee table was a rich chocolate cake and a bottle of iced champagne. "Let us know when you have picked a dress out let us know." The lady then left us alone. Mimi pulled the champagne bottle out and popped that sucker.

"Man we should go dress shopping more often." She said pouring three glasses. Man I miss champagne. Maureen being herself didn't even cut the cake and grabbed a handful of it.

"Oh god this must be what heaven tastes like." I followed her lead and took a handful of cake biting into it.

"Oh my god I just want to crawl into this cake curl up into a little ball and die." I took another piece of cake. Joanne and Mimi joined in and soon we were all shoving cake in our mouths.

"Okay." Mimi said as she ate cake. "You need to try on some dresses."

"Yeah but…" I stared at all the dresses surrounding me. "Were do I start." For the next hour it was dress after dress after dress. I had to take a break every now and then so I could catch my breath. After trying on a dress that had way too much lace I collapsed on the couch. "This is utterly hopeless." I said putting my face in my hands. "All of those dresses are so fancy, nothing seems to work."

Joanne stood up. "Oh come on I bet there is something in this snow of dresses. Ah!" She pulled out a dress. "Try this on." I took the dress from her and rolled my eyes.

"But if this one doesn't work were throwing in the towel." I got into the dressing room and changed into the dress. I walked out and all of them let out a gasp.

"Daisy." Mimi exclaimed "That is amazing."

"It's gorgeous." Maureen added.

"I think we found the dress." Joanne said smiling. I looked in the mirror and gasped at myself. Now I don't wear dresses very often so seeing myself in a dress was a shock itself but this one seemed to be made for me. It fit my figure nicely not too big and not too tight. It had short lace sleeves that covered my shoulders. The dress went down to my feet as my feet peeked out. It was plain white with a white ribbon below my breasts. There was a small train that was a few inches long. I twirled in the dress and it flowed with me. This was it. This was the dress.

"Oh my god." I said. "It's…its perfect. Do we have enough money to buy it?"

"We sure do." Maureen said smiling. "I'll get the lady tell her you found the dress." I continued to look myself in the mirror. This was just perfect. How could everything in my life be so perfect right now? I never thought this could happen. The lady came in with Mo and she took my measurements making sure the dress would fit perfectly.

"You can pick it up in a few days. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Thank you." I went into the dressing room getting back into my normal clothes. I handed her the dress and the three of them paid for the dress.

We then walked out of the store back into the cold air but you could tell that spring was on its way.

"So…" Mimi started "Have the two of you picked a date yet?"

"No actual we don't even know where the wedding is going to be. His mom wants up in Scarsdale and my mom wants it down in long island. And my mom wants us to marry in a catholic church and I haven't told her that Mark is Jewish so…it's a giant mess."

"You haven't met Mark's mom yet have you?" Mo asked

"Nope and I'm nervous about that too."

"Hey she's a sweet person she'll feed you till you explode but she'll like you." Mo said putting an arm around me. "And how's the baby doing?"

"I have my first ultrasound in a few weeks." I said holding onto my stomach. "We won't know what the sex will be until the third month. I want to make sure were married before I grow to size of an elephant."

"I think you will be." Jo added on. "Personally I think you should have it done in Long island since it is closer to the city."

"Mark will just have to convince his mom to let us have it down there." I said sighing as we finally reached the apartment. Mimi and I walked up together as Mo and Jo went back to their apartment.

"I am going to be the maid of honor right?" Mimi asked.

"Of course!" I said giving her a hug. "I was already planning on it." Mimi's smile grew.

"I can't wait for the wedding. It's going to be beautiful."

"Yeah as long as the stress doesn't get us first."

"And after the wedding we have a baby shower to plan. Will have a new member to this little bohemian family." She gave me another hug and she went to her apartment. I walked up to Mark and I's apartment. I walked in and saw Mark on the couch playing with his camera. I knew he was working on a new film.

"Mark" I whispered. He didn't respond. I just smiled and sat next to him on the couch. "You feeling better Mark?" I felt his forehead he was still burning up and his throat was swollen. "Mark honey why don't you go lay down you look awful."

He stared at me for a minute and I gazed into his baby blue eyes. "I'm fine Daisy." He said holding onto my fine. "Just a little stressed out."

"Well how about…you stop playing with the camera and relax." I reached for his hand and he turned away from me.

"I'm almost done with this anyway I may as well finish it up." He said still playing with his camera. I could tell something was already up.

"Mark." I said sternly. I put my hand on his face making him look at me. "What is wrong? You're as pale as a ghost."

He removed my hand from his face as he turned away.

"Like I said before the stress from the wedding. My mom really wants it up at Scarsdale."

"How about for the rest of the day we relax and not think about wedding details or any of that. That might help you feel better." He didn't say anything he just continued to play with his camera looking through film. Why was he being so distant? There was obviously something more than the wedding getting to him. Maybe the shock of being shot was finally getting to him. Or was he getting anxious about being a father. "Markie." I reached for his arm. He stood up suddenly getting away from me. Why was he so afraid of me all of the sudden?

"I…I" He stuttered on his words. "I need some fresh air." He grabbed his lighter jacket and his scarf. He then walked out of the door without another word. I remained there on the couch confused. I sighed and walked around the apartment. God what could be going on with Mark? I picked up today's newspaper and spoke to my unborn child.

"Your father is just a little stressed right now. His mom is driving him crazy as is my mom." I began to read the paper and went straight to the arts section. If I had read the main headline then maybe…I would have figured out what was going on just a little bit sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark's P.O.V

A few days later.

The doctor's visit went well. He took my blood and said he would call me in a few days. During those few days I was a nervous wreck waiting for the phone call. I couldn't let myself near Daisy and she was beginning to wonder if I was okay. I just kept telling her my mom was driving me crazy which was partly true. She kept pushing for Daisy and I to have it up in Scarsdale. I was not going to let that happen. I would rather have it down in Long Island.

I was up and about trying to piece some film together. Daisy was still asleep and I wanted to get up early to take care it when the phone rang. I leaped over the couch and picked the phone up.

"Hello who is this?" I asked.

"Mr. Cohen." It was the doctor.

"Yes are the results in." I couldn't believe it. I was about to find out. "You need to come down today we…we have a lot to talk about." My heart sunk.

"I'll…I'll be there in an hour." I said rubbing my neck. "Thank you." I hung up and fell onto the couch. "Shit." I whispered putting my face into my hands. "Shit, shit, shit, fuck fuck." I started to get louder as I started to pace around the room. "Shit, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." I kicked the coffee table and shouted 'SON OF A BITCH." I sat back on the couch holding onto my foot. Daisy walked out of the bedroom.

"Mark are you okay?" She said rubbing her eyes. I looked away from her

"Yeah just hit my foot again." She walked over towards me and wrapped an around me.

"I heard the phone ring. Who was it?"

"Oh um it was Collins he wants me to come over with Roger this morning to discuss some wedding guy stuff."

"You mean your bachelor party." Daisy said with a smirk. I try to let out a smile.

"Yeah I'm going to get Roger and will be heading out soon."

"Okay." She gave me a kiss on the check. "Just promise me nothing too wild okay?"

"I promise." I got up and grabbed a light coat for the March breeze.

"And remember today we have to finalize were the wedding is going to be."

"I promise we will." I walked out the door and went straight down to Roger and Mimi's apartment. I knocked on the door. Thank god Roger answered it.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Rog I…got the call today." He went to tell Mimi he was going to help me with some wedding plans or something like that and started walking towards the doctor's office.

My entire body was shaking from the way the doctor sounded it wasn't good news. He put an arm around me and tried to calm me down. "It's going to be okay Mark, no matter what happens, it's going to be okay." I didn't say anything back I just wanted to find out. The suspense was killing me, I just want to know the truth. If I knew the truth then I could move on.

We reached the doctor's office and I took a deep breath and we walked in together. I took a seat in the waiting room with Roger next to me. We then heard the nurse say

"Mr. Cohen?" I stood up and timidly said

"Yes."

"Come with me."

"Can my friend come with me?"

"Yes he can." Roger came with me and we walked to the back of the hallway and into the doctor's office. She opened the door and the doctor was sitting at his desk.

"Mr. Cohen, Mr. Davis please have a seat." He was holding onto a manila folder.

The two of us took a seat and my pulse was racing. I looked at him and he uttered the words I where dreading to hear. "Mr. Cohen the blood results came up positive. You are HIV positive." All at once everything in the world stopped moving. My heart stopped. Oh my god, during those three days I still had a chance but now. There was no going back. I…I had HIV.

"It's in its early stages right now Mr. Cohen. Will start prescribing AZT for you. If you keep up with it and try to avoid getting set it won't contract to AIDS for a while. HIV is a strange disease it can stay that way between three to twenty years before it becomes AIDS. It averages about eight years though." Eight! Eight years! I put my face into my hands. Oh god. Roger wrapped an arm around me.

"The best thing to do is to remember to take your AZT, come in for regular check-ups and try to avoid getting sick. It's the best I can offer right now. Just try to keep moving forward and find some support." I nodded my head solemnly. He handed a bottle of AZT to Roger. "This should take care of the first month, he should start taking them tomorrow."

Roger helped me up and slipped the pills in my pocket. We walked out of the office and back onto the street.

"Mark?" He asked me. I didn't answer. "Mark?" He asked again. I looked up at him unsure of what to say next. A thousand things were going on at once in my mind. It was real I was going to die sooner than later. I couldn't stay with Daisy now I couldn't do this to here. But one thought stayed in my head, one that has always haunted me, that now seemed to fade.

"It's just…I won't be left alone anymore." Roger let out a smile and held me closer.

"That's right Mark, we won't be leaving you alone anymore." We walked but to the apartment in silence for a little bit until Roger said "But you will be leaving someone behind."

"I know and that's why…why I need to call it off."

"You will do no such thing!" Roger shouted at me.

"Rog, I can't….not anymore."

"You are not going to put your whole life on hold just because you have HIV."

"But I can't let Daisy do that."

"You listen to me right now." Roger said sternly. "You not going to call off the wedding, you love her…" I tried to say something but Roger stopped me. "You have to tell her tonight and talk it all out. Just because you have HIV doesn't mean your life is over." I was about to say something but Roger knows better, he has dealt with this and I was there with him the whole time.

"Okay tonight I'll tell her. I promise."

"Good now come on, I have some ideas for your bachelor party…" We walked down the sidewalk as Roger distracted me. "Do you want to come to Life Support tomorrow? It would be a good way to tell everyone else."

"Yeah I think I would like that." Roger then started to hum the affirmation as we reached the apartment and I found myself singing the words along with him. "No other road, No other way, No day but today."


	10. Chapter 10

Daisy's P.O.V

I hung up the dress in my closet. It had come in today and Mo and Jo offered to pick it up and drop it off at the apartment. A few weeks ago Mark and I picked up some paint to try to repaint the apartment. I was bored, I didn't have to teach a class today, so I decided to start to paint. I had put on some sweats and an old t-shirt, putting my hair in a messy bun.

I was about to start. It had been about an hour or so since Mark had lift and I was about to open the can when Mark walked in.

"Mark!" I exclaimed. "Sorry I look like shit. I was wondering if you wanted to start painting and…" He seemed a million miles away. "Mark? Honey? Everything okay?" He walked right past me.

"Mark." I put down the paint roller and rolled down my sleeves. "What is the matter with you? These past few days you have been far away. Is it the stress of the wedding? I told you I would be willing to go down to Atlantic City and marry you in a casino. You know that right. Hell I would marry you in this if it met I could be with you." I reached out to touch his cheek but he caught my hand and lowered it.

"That's the thing Daisy, you can't be with me." My mind froze. Why would Mark say such a thing?

"What? Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's the truth." He walked away from me going into our bedroom.

"Whoa wait a minute. You don't just call off a wedding and then not give a reason why. Now you tell me what the fuck is going on with you?"

"I don't need to tell you why." I grabbed his hand and shouted.

"Oh yes you do need to tell me why? If you don't, I will sick Maureen on you and you know that will not be pretty. So spill." It was silent. I looked into his baby blue eyes, they seemed on the brink of tears. "Mark?"

"I should tell you, something has changed with us."

"I don't care what has changed just tell me what it is?"

"I should tell you." I held onto his hand tighter and moved closer towards to him. "I should tell you."

"Just tell me now." I whispered.

"I don't have the flu or anything like that. A few days ago in the newspaper there was a headline concerning blood transfer patients and well…I went to the doctor to check to see if I have it. Roger came with me."

"And….?"

"I found out today, I'm HIV positive Daisy. That's why…." I didn't let him finish his sentence. I kissed him on the lips. When I broke away I cupped his cheeks.

"Oh Marky, listen to me we will get through this. I promise you that."

"But."

"Shhhh. Listen to me we are going to get married."

"But Daisy…"

"No listen to me, having HIV is not a reason to not get married. I love you Mark and I want to be with you through your best and your worst. Cause I love you with all my heart Mark and that is never going to stop. No matter what comes our way. We will face this together."

Mark smiled and I could see the tears run down his eyes. I wiped a few of them away. I then held onto him tight and we sat together on the bed. As he cried I held onto him tight. "It's okay Mark." I said as I rubbed his back trying to calm him down. He rest his head on my shoulder and I rest my head on his head.

"It's going to be okay Mark." I knew me saying that over and over wouldn't make a difference but it's all I can offer right now.

"What am I going to do Daisy?" He asked.

"The first thing is you are going to tell everyone tonight and then we move on with everything, will still have the wedding and keep going."

"But….what about the fact that I'm…."

"It doesn't change anything. Will get you the AZT and will start there. It's HIV right now not AIDS so…" I held back my own tears. How could this happen to him? Mark was a good man, how could this happen to him. It was those stupid doctors fault if they had just tested the blood before they put it in him. I just held onto him and ran my fingers through his hair. "Shhh just let it out." I whispered into his ear. "Nothing matters right here but this moment."

"But, I will…"

"In the end we all will, some sooner than others. But what matters is the time we spend here without regret." Mark broke away from me and stood up leaning against the wall.

"I don't want you to be tied to a dead man. I don't want our child to know how that their father was dead man from the moment they were born."

"Mark none of that matters to me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you." I reached for his shoulder but he stepped away. "Our child will know you, I can guarantee that."

He remained silent, "You keep saying it's not going to be okay, but that's not true, everything is going to change and I don't want it to change you and the wonderful life you are going to live. I'm sorry." Now I was pissed at Mark, does Mark not understand that I love him?

"There's only now, there's only here. Give into love or live in a fear. No other path, No other way. No day but today." I walked towards him as I spoke these words running my hands down from his shoulders and traced my fingers along his back. He broke away though.

"I need to go Daisy, Bye."

He walked out of the apartment leaving me right there by myself. I stood there for a minute and in the heat of things I grabbed my shoes and raced out the door. I ran past Roger and Mimi's apartment and down the stairs. I looked both directions for Mark and I knew exactly where he would go. I walked down the sidewalk trying to digest everything.

"How could something like this happen? Mark doesn't deserve this. He is a guy who has done no wrong in this world. And because some doctors fucked up he is paying for it. This isn't right at all, but I don't want Mark to stop living because he has HIV and I'm going to make sure of it.

I reached the cemetery and begun to wander through. I was trying to find…I stopped and saw Mark kneeling in front of a gravestone. I slowly walked behind him giving him a minute. I looked at the gravestone and let out a sad smile. "Angel." I whispered.

I knelt next down to Mark. There were tears streaming down his eyes. He saw me and didn't even say anything. He rest his head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around him. "I miss her." Mark whispered.

"I miss her too." I said back.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted back there. I was angry and confused and…"

"Shhh Mark its fine. I understand a little bit what you're going through. You're angry at the world and feel like there is no point to go on." I remembered when I first found out I had depression I lashed out at anyone who came near me and I was lost. I felt so lost and confused and…I was scared." We sat there together staring at Angel's grave. I held onto Mark tight unwilling to let him go.

"You know I do like the idea of a Long island wedding." Mark whispered.

"You still want to get married?"

"I want to spend as much time with you as I can and I want to be with you." He placed a hand on my stomach. "And our child. Because I love you Daisy and I don't want a disease to stop me from loving you. But I'm worried if I'll ever be the same if…" He stopped for a minute thinking hard "If I will lose my dignity. Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?" I held onto Mark tight not wanting to let him go. We sat there together with the flowers on Angel's gravestone blooming.


	11. Chapter 11

Mark's P.O.V

Daisy and I walked back to the apartment. She held onto me tight as we walked back. "Are you going to tell the others soon?" She asked.

"Roger already knows but I don't know how I am going to tell everyone else?" God how would they react. I at least know Maureen we get all protective and go Auntie Mo on my ass. But I know Mimi and Collins would be understanding and try to help me through the beginning stages of this. It all just happened so fast.

"Don't worry Mark." She said squeezing my hand. "How about tonight we invite everyone over and let them know?" I nodded my head slowly. How could she be so understanding? She seems so calm. I rested my head on top of hers and we reached the stairs.

"You still up for painting the apartment?" She asked me.

I nodded my head. And we got inside. Daisy opened the can of paint and put on a sweatshirt so I would get any paint on my shirt. She handed me a brush and we started to paint the walls. It was calming light blue and it would take a while to get everything but it was a start. We painted in silence for a little while. I wasn't sure what to say. I wasn't sure what to say anymore to her. Things were going to so different now and…My thoughts were interrupted when I felt paint hitting my face.

I turned around and saw Daisy was laughing as she held onto her paint brush. "You have blue on your face." She said in between her giggles. I dipped my brush in the blue paint and flicked it at her.

"Now you do too." I said laughing. It was splattered everywhere that it looked like blue freckles on her face.

"Oh that's it Cohen." She came closer with the paint brush covered in paint and slabbed it on my face.

I picked up my brush and soon we were having a paint fight. By the end of it both of us were covered in blue paint. Daisy was giggling as she held onto her paint brush. "You look ridiculous."

I wiped the paint off my face. I then ran to Daisy picking her up. She let a joyful squeal as I twirled her around. Suddenly I heard the door open. The gang walked in and stared at Daisy and I. I set her down gently.

"We all got your call." Maureen said. "Is everything okay?" Rogers and I's eyes met and I knew this was going to be hard but I had to tell them.

"Guys sit down." I walked away from Daisy as they all sat down on the couch. I took a deep breath and told them everything.

Everything was quiet for a moment as I finished telling them everything. Then one by one each one of them got up and hugged me and soon I was in a giant group hug. No words were spoken it was all action. They all held onto me tight.

"Don't worry Mark." I heard Collins say. "It will all be alright." I wanted to believe his words. I did I knew that at times it wouldn't be alright, nothing would be the same. As we broke away, Joanne pulled out her phone and called someone.

"Yeah Steve, I've got a new case, we are going to sue a hospital, I'll explain more in the morning." She then hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"That hospital should have tested that blood before they administered to be used, that is definitely worth a look at. The two of you could get a lot of money out of this if you want to pursue it."

"We can go to the life support meeting tomorrow." Collins offered.

"Don't worry." Mo said. "Will be here for you."

I wiped a few tears from my face. "Thanks guys but right now I want to finish painting this apartment and then…" I picked up Daisy and gave her a little twirl. "We have a wedding to plan." They all let out a cheer and they helped us paint the rest of the apartment. When it was done they all left and it was just Daisy and I again.

She sat next to me on the couch and whispered "You doing okay?" I rest my hand on her belly, I know I couldn't feel the baby yet but I know he or she was there. "And the truth know of that I'm fine bullshit."

I let out a half smile, "It's going to take some time but I think I'm going to be fine." She gave me a glare she knew I was lying. I just shook my head.

"I don't know how I am anymore. I don't know how to feel."

"Marky." She said grabbing my hand. "I know everyone keeps saying this and it will get old but we will get through this." She looked my straight in the eyes and knew right she was saying was genuine.

"I know but right now I think we have a wedding to plan."


	12. Chapter 12

Daisy's P.O.V

A month had passed and the big day was only a few days away. Mark and I were packing up to go down to the hotel were the wedding was being held. Both of our parents split the cost on it. So it was all set. The hotel was down on long island right by the beach. We tried to convince our parents not to pay for it but they insisted on it.

I grabbed my bag and packed everything that I needed for this weekend. Both of our families were coming down. Including Marks sister and my brother. And then I would his mother and father and well he'll meet my mom but my dad…that's a story I don't want to get into. I sent his invite out to where I last heard where he was and I haven't heard anything yet so…I have to stay hopeful that he will show up. I haven't seen him in about 8 years or so.

"Come on Daisy!" I heard Mark shout as I finished packing my bag.

"Coming." I came out and saw he was holding onto his duffle bag. "Take your AZT." Mark nodded and pulled his pill bottle, with some support from everyone we have been able to get his AZT and I have become his reminder. Jo was working on building against on the hospital and if it goes well, we could get A LOT of money out of it.

"Our ride is here." Mark said sounding excited.

"You haven't told me who is driving us down yet. I know everyone else has a ride."

"Don't worry it will be fine." I eyed Mark what was he planning. I grabbed my bag and held onto his hand. We got outside and I saw a range rover in front of our apartment.

I turned around and said to Mark. "No way in hell am I riding with him."

"Daisy listen he is changed."

"How do you know that?"

"I've been talking to him, he is really trying to change."

"Not after what he has done to me and to you there is no way in…."

"Hey." I turned around and saw Benny standing there. I crossed my arms and turned around looking away from him. I watched out of the side of my eyes Mark hugging him. I guess he would have to tell him about his HIV. Maybe that woke Benny up. There however were still some unresolved issues between the two of us and I refused to talk to him.

"Daisy." He said. I looked away and put my bag in his trunk. I heard Mark whisper to him.

"Just give her time."

"No she has a right to be mad at me." Before Mark could ask more I got into the back of the car with Mark joining me. The drive was rather quite or the fact I was quite and Benny and Mark talked. I stared at the window. Maybe I should Mark this a while back but I never thought Benny would come back. I should have told him I knew him in my childhood. That we went to the same high school and we…my thoughts were interrupted by Mark's voice.

"Daisy you okay you seem deep in thought."

I quickly thought up a lie, well it really wasn't "I just can't believe it's really happening were getting married Marky!" I exclaimed giving him a quick kiss.

"And in a few months, will find out whether were having a boy or girl."

"Or twins Benny added on."

"I don't think I could handle twins." Mark added on. After another hour we were down at the hotel. It was down a long a beach and there was a lighthouse too that was supposed to be really romantic. Benny parked his car and the two of us got out.

"Now remember you two tomorrow you have to sleep in separate beds." Benny said teasingly. I didn't respond I just grabbed my bag and went in to check in. Maureen was there with Joanne and they were checking in. She saw me and came over giving me a hug.

"Hey Daisy you ready for the wedding?"

"Yeah I am." Before I could say more Benny and Mark walked in. I thought Maureen was going to react the same way I did instead she walked up to him and gave him a hug. I didn't even bother to look. I just went up to the guy at the counter and checked us in. They were talking for a while and Joanne said.

"We all need to check in will meet you downstairs tonight when the two of you meet the parents."

"Don't remind me." Mark said sounding nervous. I've warned him about my mother. She is pretty judgmental and I didn't want her to hurt Mark. Hopefully she'll see that I love him and that is all that matters. My brother will like him. He has told me his mom will love him and his sister. I just have to worry about his dad.

"Come on." He whispered to me. We walked upstairs to our room which looked right over the beach with a beautiful balcony. I set my bag down and came up behind me picking up spinning me around the room.

Usually I laugh and tell him to stop but this time I didn't say anything. He set me down gently. "You okay?" He asked. I didn't respond and just unpacked my bag. "Is this about Benny?"

"Of course this is about Benny!" I shouted.

"If you talk to him I know he will be sorry. He apologized to me and the group like 20 times. If this is about him moving your stuff…."

"It's not about that it's…." How could I tell him? "Mark I….I just don't trust him okay and I have my reasons." He held onto my head and looked me in the eyes.

"Just talk to him. Please? This is important to me." I couldn't say no.

"Okay I will tonight after I meet your parents."

"Oh god I forgot about that." He ruffled his hair and paced around a little.

"Don't worry I'm certain my mom and my brother will love you."

"And your dad." The room became silent.

"I don't think he is coming." Mark doesn't know much about my family because I don't like to talk about it. There have been issues and fights and a whole lot of other stuff. Mark just held onto me. He holding me was the most comforting thing in the world. It felt like his hug could fix all my problems.

"Hey its okay if he isn't coming then he is an idiot." I smiled slightly. "I know you don't want to tell me about your family past but whenever you are ready you can you know that right."

"I know and same thing with you too."

"Hey I've told you everything, I have a loving older sister and overprotective mother and an emotionally distant father, that's my family in a nutshell."

"Well mine is a little more complicated than that trust me."

"I don't care Daisy." He kissed me then said "Come on lets go downstairs our parents our probably waiting for us."

"Do we have to can we just stay up here till the wedding."

"You don't know how tempting that sounds right now." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on better to get it down with now." I agreed with him and we walked down the stairs and into the bar area ready to face the parents.


	13. Chapter 13

Mark's P.O.V

I was shaking everywhere. I was so nervous about Daisy's mom and about her meeting my parents. When we first walked into the bar I saw all of our friends together including Benny talking with each other. With Benny around it felt like our group was finally together. It took a while for Roger and Mimi to come around but they eventually did. But Daisy she seemed so against him and she won't tell me.

They gestured us over and we talked for a little bit about the wedding details. "By the way Mark." Roger said. "I have something special planned for you too during the reception." I looked at him for a minute. He just winked and went back into the ongoing conversation. Finally I heard a familiar voice.

"Marky poo is that you." Mimi held back a laugh.

"Marky poo." She repeated giggling.

"Shut up Mimi." I turned around and saw my mother my sister Cindy and my dad." My mother tackled me knocking the breathe out of me.

"Hi mom." I said catching my breathe. She let go of me and started going full mother. She was asking how I was doing and whether I was taking my AZT or not.

"Mom calm down okay. I'm fine." I went over to Cindy and gave her a hug.

"I can't believe my baby brother is getting married."

"I know where little Lizzy and Josh is."

"There upstairs with Robert." I nodded and walked over to my father. He didn't reach out to hug me or even hold out his hand for a hand shake. He just nodded his head and said

"Mark."

"Dad." We stared at each other for a minute. I get my hair from my mother but I have my dad's baby blue eyes. I saw Daisy was hiding in the group. My mom say Roger and pulled him out giving him a hug.

"Roger ohmygosh I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving and who is this." She then pulled out Mimi and soon was in conversation with the whole group. Telling them they were all too thin and needed more food. I figured it would be easier to first introduce Daisy to my sister Cindy. I grabbed her hand and brought her over to my sister.

"Daisy this is my older sister Cindy. Alice this is Daisy."

"Hi" They said at the same time. They shook hands and they stared at each other for a minute. Alice played with her blonde hair and then said.

"Mark talks about you nonstop. You've really gotten him to his head out of his camera." Daisy let out a laugh and I blushed slightly.

"Mark tells me you're trying to become a writer."

"Yeah I'm not as bohemian as Mark I finished college and don't dance tables but I'm pretty close." They started laughing and soon were talking. One down, two to go.

"Come on lets meet my mom." I brought her over to my mother and said.

"Mom this is…Daisy." She tackled her and said.

"It's so good to finally meet you." Daisy just laughed and my mother let go of her putting her hands on her shoulders. "She is gorgeous Mark she is thin though. You need to come over for dinner sometime. And I know you're catholic and were Jewish but it's fine. My mom continued to rabble and Daisy just smiled and talked back with her. Okay now it was time for the father. My dad walked over to join my mom and said

"This must be the famous Daisy we hear so much about."

"It's nice to meet you sir." She held out her hand but he didn't shake it. She awkwardly put her hand down.

"So you are a ballerina?"

"Well yes I'm teaching it right now."

"And your depression." I cut my dad off and said.

"Why don't we get a drink?" God why did he bring it up, he however kept talking.

"And with Mark having HIV I suppose there is no way you two won't have kids." Daisy started coughing. I haven't told them yet Daisy was pregnant. That was a secret. My mom however stopped my dad from saying it more.

"Why don't you two go over back with Roger and everyone will talk to you more tonight." My mom pulled my dad away. Oh she was about to give him a talk. Cindy just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm going to go check on my kids and Robert." She gave me an affectionate punch in the shoulder and Daisy a hug.

"Well." I said with a sigh. "That was my family." I waited to hear her reaction.

"Your sister is cool, your mother is the sweetest person and your dad…well…"

"Yeah I know." Dad has never been the most social person or well…he is just dad.

"Now we won't tell your parents I'm pregnant tell after the wedding."

"Yeah that's the plan." I told her. "Now I need to meet your parents."

"Before we do that I need a drink."

"Remember non-alcoholic." Daisy walked over and I joined the group as Benny told us that Allison was going to join us tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Daisy's P.O.V

I went to the bar and pulled out a 50 and talked to the bartender. "Listen this weekend is going to be very stressful with my family and the wedding. So every time I don't have a drink in my hand you put a drink in my hand. Are you my guy…Linus?"

"You want the Kennedy package."

"Bingo." I handed them the 50 which I got from the rigged ATM Collins messed with. "One more thing make the drinks non-alcoholic. I'm pregnant so…: He was about to congratulate me when I said, "No one knows yet so that's a secret too." He nodded and handed me a drink.

"Thank you Linus." I took a sip of my drink and saw my younger brother standing with my mom. I gestured for Mark to come over. "I'll introduce you to them at the same time it will make it easier."

"Hey it will be fine." I let out a sigh and walked him up to my mother and brother.

"Andrew, Mom this is Mark." I waited for a moment. Andrew smiled and held out his hand.

"Hey Mark, Daisy has told me a lot about you? Is it true you're a filmmaker?"

"Yeah, I am." My brother looked over at me and winked that was his single that he liked Mark. Now it was just Mom I had to worry about. Mark held out his hand for Mom to shake. She just studied him with her sharp hawk eyes. He let out an awkward cough.

"Your Jewish right."

"Yes."

"And you have HIV…"

"Mom behave please." I told her.

"It's fine Daisy" Mark said holding my hand. I finished my drink and as soon as I did. Linus put another one in.

"Thank you Linus."

"Daisy can I talk to you in private." My mom asked me. I sighed and left Mark with my brother.

"Mom you just met him if you would just…"

"How can you marry a man who has HIV? Daisy you're throwing your life away."

"No I'm not. I love Mark mom that's all that matters."

"How will you ever have kids, your marrying a dead man?"

"Mom stop it okay."

"No you need some sense smacked into you. You're living in a crappy apartment with a dead end job your finance throwing his life away into his camera, with no hopes…"

"Mom I don't need this right now

"You need to hear this. Remember you are catholic and he is Jewish and…"

"JUST SHUT UP MOM!" The whole room went silent.

"What did you say to me?" She asked. It was too late I was about to go done this path.

"I said shut up Mom. You are full of such bullshit. Nothing I ever do is good enough for you. You judge every decision I have ever made in my life. When I was diagnosed with depression you treated me like a disease. The only reason I didn't kill myself was because of Andrew and my boyfriend."

"You always make the wrong decisions. You can't think straight Daisy."

"If you don't approve of my life decisions or even remotely care about me then don't show up at the wedding. Don't even bother too." I felt Mark rest his hand on my shoulder suddenly.

"Mrs. Lancaster?" He asked. My mom stared him down her eyes piercing through him. Mark swallowed a gulp but stood his ground. "I love your daughter with all my heart. I know our life may not seem perfect and I have HIV and she has depression but with our shitty luck put together we have one incredible life. She fills mine with happiness and joy. She makes me feel loved and I would never do anything to hurt her. She's is my life, she's is my light and I love her."

My mom continued to stare at Mark her judgmental face turned on. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. I thought she would break into a smile or be loving all of the sudden but that was not the case. "You still have HIV." She said to him. "And that will hurt my daughter sooner or later." She then walked past us walking most likely back to her room. Andrew walked over to Mark and whispered.

"She's always like that. You should have seen her when Daisy dropped out of college. I thought she was going to have a heart attack."

I let out sigh finishing my drink when another popped into my hand. "Thank you Linus." I said. "Mark just ignore her. She's going to try to end this wedding and she will never approve of you. She never approved of me."

Mark just nodded taking my free hand. My brother trying to make things better like he always did said to Mark. "Hey I like you. You're pretty cool." He then walked away and tried to join in a conversation with my other "family."

"I'm so sorry Mark about that. My mother just sometimes I just want too."

"Hey." He put a strand of my hair behind me ear. "It's okay." I smiled he could just say one word I would forget about everything my mother said. It would all just melt away. "I figured your mother wouldn't like me. I'm not what many mothers would picture as a son in law."

"But you are going to be a wonderful husband." I leaned into his ear and whispered. "And a wonderful father." Mark smiled and gave me a kiss. There was suddenly a large amount of hooting and hollering. Coming from our friends which was normal. From my brother who I also heard shout.

"Hey mister that's my sister you're kissing." I think Mark's mother was crying about her baby boy was grown up and I swear even his father cracked a smile. Mark spun me around and gave me another kiss. With my mother out of my mind (for now) I joined the gang again and talked to everyone planning out any last minute wedding details. I however kept my distance from Benny. Whenever he tried to get closer to me. I would take a step away and give him the cold shoulder.

"Hey." Mimi whispered to me. "Why are you being so cold to Benny?"

"I have my reasons," was all I could say back to her.

"I have reasons too Daisy, but he genuinely seems sorry."

"No I've seen him like this before, he acts sorry before he breaks your heart." I covered my mouth when that last bit slipped out.

Mimi's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean breaks your heart? Do…do you and Benny have a history."

"That doesn't matter right now." Mimi was about to ask another question but I turned away from her. I didn't want to think about that now, all I wanted was to stay with Mark and hoped this would be a stressed free wedding weekend, with none of my past coming up. Boy how wrong was I.


	15. Chapter 15

Mark's P.O.V

The rest of the night all of us spent downstairs in the bar area of the hotel. Our little boho family felt complete again with Benny here. Being here calmed down after meeting Daisy's mom. She seemed all I'm going to say is she seemed interesting. We sat along the table my arm around Daisy. Benny was sitting across from us and he telling us about the time Maureen baked him a cake and it exploded in his face.

It was a funny story and I figured by now Daisy would be laughing her brains out but she was just sitting there playing with the straw in her drink. As the night continued to go on all of us slowly headed up to our hotel rooms. Daisy and I were the last ones to go up. We got in the elevator.

"Okay what is with you have been quiet all night. Usually you're the one laughing so hard that you fall out of your chair." Daisy let out a sigh tightening her shoulders.

"Why does Benny have to be here? It's bad enough my mother is already judging me every five seconds here but Benny…" I was shocked to hear her words.

"Listen Benny is my friend I know he has been a dick in the past."

"You can say that again." She whispered underneath her breath.

"But he is trying to change."

"He's tried to change before, why should this time be any different." She said with distaste in her voice. Did…did Daisy know Benny before she moved into our building? Did he do something to hurt Daisy?

"Did you know Benny before you met him about the apartment?" She bit her lip a sigh that she did know him. The door dinged up and we stepped out walking to our room.

"Mark listen I knew Benny for a while….actually almost my whole life and I have my reasons to not trust him and not talk to him."

"Can you just at least try?" I asked her. "Please just try."

"I'm sorry Mark, I would do almost anything in the world for you but I would rather stick pins in my eyes then talk to Benny." She then grabbed her book and went onto the balcony. I paced around the room for a minute and then changed into my pajamas. I wanted to go out there on the balcony and just sit there with Daisy and maybe try to get her to talk but I knew her too well. If I went out there right now and tried to talk with her, then she would never tell me the complete truth about her and Benny.

So I just crawled into the bed and laid there for about 30 minutes when Daisy came back in. I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. She crawled in but slept to the very left side of the bed not even coming near me. She was pissed really pissed.

What did she even have against Benny I mean he has been a dick in the past but he has changed and this time he has changed for real. I can tell in my heart he has. As we slept apart I clutched onto my pillow. We have never gone to bed like this before. Whenever we do fight we try to make up before we go to bed. We never go to bed mad at each other and because of that I couldn't sleep. I laid there for a little bit longer when I heard the strumming of an acoustic guitar. I gently got up trying not to wake up Daisy. I slipped on a sweatshirt since it was colder out along the coat right now and walked out onto the balcony.

I heard mumbling and the scribbling of a pencil. "God um…" He was chewing on his pencil I could tell he was.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you Rog?" I said. I heard Roger jump and his pencil fall onto the floor. I couldn't help but laugh. I leaned on the railing letting the breeze hit my face. I couldn't see Roger because there was a wooden wall between the two balconies. But it was definitely his voice and I could see a little bit of his blonde hair from over the wall.

"Mark why aren't you asleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I heard him laugh and I saw his arms leaning on the railing like I was. "Mimi asleep?"

"Sound asleep, thought I'd sneak out and work on something. Daisy?"

"Asleep but pissed."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to convince her to talk to Benny but she is refusing too. She seems really determined never to talk to him again."

"Did she give you any idea why?"

"No, I feel like though she had a past with him?" Roger stopped himself from saying something. "What?" I asked.

"Do you think they could have been involved romantically?" My mind stopped. It all made sense. They dated and he broke her heart which could lead to her having trust issues with him.

"It could be." What if they were? Was she in love with him when they dated? Where they really in love. Was there relationship serious? Did Daisy break up with Benny or was it the other way around? My pulse sped up a little and started to tap the railing. Roger reading my mind said

"Hey it could be something else. She could have been friends with him." Roger didn't sound so sure and I wasn't very convinced myself. Wanting to get that off my mind I changed the subject.

"So what were you working on? Is it a new song?"

"Yeah it is. I got some more inspiration."

"Besides Mimi." I said sounding surprised. "I don't know how this one will top Your Eyes. It was gorgeous Rog."

"I've been working on this one for about a month and it just doesn't seem right. It just doesn't seem good enough."

"I'm certain you'll get it soon enough Rog. I know you will."

I heard Roger let out a scoff. "Yeah the thing is I'm sort of on a deadline Marky."

"Why would you be on a…." I stopped myself realizing he was writing a song for Daisy's and I's wedding. "Did I just ruin my wedding gift?" I asked. Roger started laughing.

"Yeah you kind of did."

"Sorry." I heard Roger pick up his guitar and he started to play Musetta's Waltz.

"Rog?" I asked.

"Yeah Mark."

"Is it right for me to marry Daisy? Her mother made a point, I am going to hurt her eventually and would it be easier to save he the pain and just let her go." I waited for Roger to say something as he continued to play Musetta's Waltz.

"It would be easier Mark just to end things now with her. It would be easier to end things entirely."

"But…"

"But…do you want to live an easy life without Daisy and without all of us, or do you want to live a life that may be hard but it is filled with love and joy and living life to the fullest."

I smiled and the breeze picked up slightly. I want to stay here living my life with all of loved ones. Living life to the fullest. "Since when did you get so philosophical Rog?"

"Since five seconds ago." We both let out a laugh and I stared at the ocean watching the waves break against the sand. I listened to Roger a little bit more as he played with his guitar and we talked for a little while.

"Your mother seemed to like Daisy."

"She told me she loved her, she said she was one of the sweetest people she met. Don't tell Mo this but she liked her better than when she first met Maureen." I heard Roger stifling a laugh.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed." We laughed quietly and I continued to stare out at the ocean.

"Mark why don't you go get some sleep. You are going to have a long day tomorrow with wedding preparations and dealing with the parents."

"Don't remind me." I let out a sigh and stood up. "Night Rog."

"Night Mark." I walked back into the room and crawled into bed next to Daisy. As I fell asleep I could hear Roger strumming his guitar as he tried to figure out his new song.


	16. Chapter 16

Daisy's P.O.V

I woke up and saw that I was all the way to the left side of the bed. I was wondering why Mark wasn't curled up next to me when I remembered our fight yesterday. I still hadn't changed my mind about Benny. I wasn't going to talk to him. There was no one in hell I was going to speak to him. Mark was still asleep and my stomach churned a little. Shit. I thought I was done with the morning sickness.

I rushed out of bed and straight into the bathroom. I'm pretty sure I woke up every in the hotel that morning with my louder than a lion roar hurling. I took a break for a minute and stared at my stomach and whispered. "Why are you doing this to me kid. Can I not be hurling on the day before my wedding?" I then threw my head back into the toilet hurling once again.

I heard the door open and knew it was most Mark probably checking on me. I felt his hand as he rubbed my back trying to calm me down. He held my hair back and I heard him whisper in my ear. "I'm sorry." I tried to say it back but the kid was being a pain and I hurled once again. Once I stopped I sat up and smiled at Mark.

His eyes were shining and he had his cute little smirk on. "I'm sorry." I said. "I shouldn't have been so rude last night it's just…"

"Hey whatever happened between you and Benny is none of my business, but at least for the wedding can you try to be nice to him." I put my hand against Mark's cheek.

"You are so wonderful." I whispered. I wanted to kiss him but I had just threw up.

"You are wonderful" He said back to me. He then stood up and helped me up. "Now come on we have a full day to spend with family members and…" He stopped realizing how long this day is going to be. "Do we have to go down?" He asked.

"Yes we have too." I said. "I don't like it either but we have too." Mark let out a sigh and we both headed downstairs to join everyone for breakfast.

Right when I stepped into the room I felt a drink in my hand. "Thank you Linus." I immediately avoided my mother when I locked eyes on her and went over to join the gang. Roger hand his head in a piece of paper and was tapping his pencil. He seemed really focus. Mimi and Collins were laughing and Mo and Jo (who helped me plan this wedding.) were going over the details for the wedding. I sat there and laughed with everyone and talked with Mo and Jo about any last minute details.

"The minster should be here tomorrow and all the food is arranged." Jo said.

"And your dress is still in great condition." Mo added on.

"Okay good everything seems…" I started to speak when I felt a sudden chill and I knew it was my mom.

"Seems a little early to be drinking Daisy." I turned around and stared at my mom. I whispered underneath my breath,

"Should have started sooner."

"Heard that." She pulled up a chair and sat right next to me. She pulled the wedding plans right out of my hand and looked through them. "This is all wrong sweetie and the dress is ugly. No veil or train."

"I like the flower crown mom."

"It's not traditional."

"I don't care if it's traditional…I like it a lot mom so…" She then took the drink out of my hand. "Mom!"

"You shouldn't be drinking this…" She took a sip of it and stopped herself. "There is no alcohol in this." The entire room went silent. "Why is there no alcohol in this?" My brother stood up walking towards me as did my Mark. Andrew looked my mom straight in the eye.

"Mom just drop it, let's not do it in front of all these people."

"Andrew." She said in her stern voice. "I need to talk to your sister and I don't care if it is in front of all of these people." Mark put a protective hand in front of me.

"Ms. Lancaster I think it would be better if we talked in private…"

"You don't get a say in this boy." She pointed a finger at her. "Are you just marrying here because she is pregnant?"

Everything was quiet. My brother looked at me with wide eyes. Mark continued to stand in front of me. "Your pregnant aren't you Daisy." Mom said. I looked away from here refusing to look at her in the eyes.

"Yes I am. It happened before we got engaged." I was expecting for her to shout in joy about having her first grandchild but her principles went against the normal reactions.

"You had a child before you two were married."

"Mom it wasn't planned and…"

"Are you going to give it away? You two certainly can't raise a child."

"Hell no! Mom this is Mark's and I's child and we are going to raise him or her."

"But he won't be a real father not with his HIV how long do you expect him to be there for this child." Mark's face fell as my mom's say those words. That was it, I took enough of her crap when I was a kid and more but enough is enough.

"Mom. Shut the fuck up." My brother's mouth opened as did Marks and my mom's eyes narrowed.

"Say that one more time."

"Shut the fuck up Mom. You have always been like this to me my whole life. You have always treated me like a shit and questioned all of my life choices. And I am done with it. If you don't want to be here at this wedding because you don't approve of me. Then go right on ahead." I then stormed out of the room and walked into the elevator. I heard someone shout "Hold it." And Benny came in.

"Get out!" I shouted.

"The door is already shut."

"Fine but don't talk to…" The elevator jerked and the lights went out.

"You serious!" I shouted. I heard a voice speak through the intercom.

"It will take a little bit for the elevator to start working again. Will open the grate for you above so you let out some air." Before I could say something they went away.

"God damn it!" I looked over towards Benny. He was leaning against the elevator wall. His eyes wide and he was starting to breathe heavily. A childhood memory came back when Benny and I got stuck in a closet and he started to hyperventilate. He is claustrophobic. I took a step closer towards him. "Benny? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm fine." He said trying to keep his cool. His breathing got worse and he started to hyperventilate. I saw 5 year old Benny again as I sat there with him in the closet trying to calm him down. I saw the tears race down Benny's eyes. He wasn't fine. I couldn't help it. Even though part of me wanted to stay as far as away from him as I can. I wanted to help him. I wrapped my arms around him and we sat together on the elevator floor.

"Hey it's okay Benny. Just take same deep breathes with me okay." I helped him breathe in through the nose out through the mouth. "It's okay. Shhh" I tried to think what could calm him down but I just held him close. "Hey it will be fine. Look the opened the vent up above see you can see the outside. We're not in a little box." He looked up and saw the openness. Benny's breathe eased up and he stopped shaking.

You've always been so nice Daisy."

"I wasn't so nice the day we broke up and after that." I said back.

"Well that was my fault. I cheated on you."

"Repeatedly." I added on.

"I was an asshole to you. You were always so kind to me."

"You were always charming as hell. I remember when I used to laugh at the girls you used to seduce and date."

"And then you became one of those." I couldn't help but giggle.

"God why did we even date. I liked you way better as a friend than a boyfriend."

"I liked you better as a friend than a girlfriend." I held onto him as we sat there together.

"I heard you and your mom arguing again." Benny brought up.

"Oh god don't even mention her." I said shaking my head.

"I thought you would cut her out of your life the moment you left college. I mean after all the times she shouted at you and…"

I shivered at the memories. "Don't bring that up. Please, trying to block out all those unhappy childhood memories."

"Am I a part of that blocking out?" He asked me.

"No you, you are in most of them Benny. You were the best friend I ever had. Until we made the mistake of dating."

It was quiet for a minute and then Benny looked at me. "Do you think we could ever go back to being friends again?" He asked. My head told me not to trust him but I looked at Benny in the eyes. I remembered all the good times we had together as kids, teenagers, and even adults. All the times he looked out for me and I went over to his house to hide from my mom. I realized that dating each other was a mistake even though on the outside we seemed in love with each other in truth we hated it. He cheating on me may have hurt me terribly but in the end it was for the best if he hadn't cheated on me I may have still be dating him and never met Mark. Besides I missed having my best friend around.

"Benny I'm certain we can be friends again." I said smiling. I hugged him and I swore he was crying. "Did you really miss me that much?"

"I did. I missed all your jokes."

"I missed yours too." We just held onto each other for a little bit waiting for the elevator to be fixed. We started to reminisce about the good ole days. About how whenever my mom was being herself the two of us would sneak down to the beach and hang out. How I would always laugh at him when he got rejected by girls and who he would comfort me whenever a boy broke my heart. He was there for me about the day I found out about my depression and helped me control it. He was there for me. He was my best friend since I was five. All of a sudden the elevator lights came back on and we started moving down to the first floor.

"Oh thank god were moving again." Benny said. I smiled and helped him up as the elevator took us down. The door dinged open and Mark was standing out there.

"Thank god you're okay." He tackled me in a hug.

"Mark can't breathe." I choked out. He let go of me but he kept his hands on my shoulders. I then heard a familiar shout.

"Benny, sweetie are you okay?" I turned around and saw it was Allison. She rushed towards Benny and gave him a huge hug. "I just got here and Mark told me that you and Daisy were stuck in the elevator and…"

"I'm fine Allison it's all fine. Daisy helped me out and it's all okay." Allison looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you Daisy for helping Benny." I looked her in the eye and in that moment all of our tension fell away. She loved Benny more than I ever did, I was just too stupid to see that back then.

"Hey he's my friend Allison. I do for friends." I looked at Benny and gave him a small nod. He nodded back and him and Allison walked into the bar area. Mark looked at me and smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

"Listen Mark I want to talk to you privately about something." I had to tell him about Benny. He has to know the whole truth about my past and family.

"Let's go up to our room." He took my hand and we went up the stairs. (There was no way I was using the elevator again.) We walked into our room and sat Mark down on my bed. "What is it?" He asked me. I sat by him taking his hand.

"I've never told you about my childhood. You've told me about yours but I never told you."

"And that's fine, Daisy it's…"

"No it's not. I want to tell you. These memories are painful at times but I want to tell you. I want you to know." I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Just tell me okay." He said. His voice sounded kind.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and told Mark everything.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so first this chapter is really, REALLY long. I apologize but I wanted to get the whole flashback chapter into one chapter. So I may not post the next one in a while since this one is so long. Unless I get into a big writing groove. But I have other stories too. And I need update my BH6 one and I'm going to start other ones so. Second there is a poll on my profile page were you can vote if you want Mark's and Daisy's baby to be either a boy, girl or twins. So please vote! One more thing, I'm trying to draw scenes form my stories but I'm not the best drawer so if you have drawings send them to me. Now on with the story.**

Daisy's P.O.V *Flashback chapter.*

7 years old.

Everything seemed fine with our family on the outside and my mom forced me to keep it that way. The truth was, it was a hell hole. Every night my parents would fight. There would be screaming and shouting and every now and then I could hear the sound of glass breaking. I was in my room holding tightly onto my 3 year old brother.

"Why are Mommy and Daddy shouting?"

"Hey don't listen to them Andy. Just listen to me okay. Just focus on me."

"Will you sing again?"

"Sure." I held my brother closer as we laid on my bed. I stroked his hair trying to get him to sleep as I sung to him. He finally fell asleep in my arms. I could still hear my parents shouting and wish it would just end. I then heard a knock on my window. I carefully get up making sure Andrew is still asleep. I open up the window and my best friend is standing there. "Benny it's past our bedtimes. Your mom is going to ground you."

"I heard your parents shouting and wanted to make sure everything is fine."

"I'll tell you when we go biking tomorrow. Just go home." Benny shrugged his shoulders and went across the street back to his house. My parents must really be at it, if he can hear them from across the street. I laid back down on my bed and kept one arm around my brother.

The next morning I snuck out the window and got on my bike to meet Benny at the beach. He was sitting down on the dunes his bike on the side. "Benny" I shouted. He turned around and he was wearing a shirt with some sort of transformer on it. He smiled and waved me over. I walked over and we spent the entire day at the beach. We went beach combing, and played in the water.

"Do you want to spend the night over at my house?" Benny asked. "We can watch movies and my mom just baked a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies."

"Thanks Benny. I need to go over and check on my brother." He nodded and I rode back on my bike. The best part of my days was always spending time with Benny. I looked at our front door and pushed it open dreading to see my mom.

She stood in the kitchen. "Young lady where have you been."

"I always go out with Benny during the day. We went to the beach I found a sea shell and…" I stopped talking. My mom was pissed.

"You are not to leave this house. Unless I tell you to. Do you understand me?" I saw her fists clench up and I solemnly nodded my head. I went up the stairs wishing Benny was here with me.

15 years old

I was at school and watching Benny getting shot down by girls. I stood there by my locker laughing my butt off. He walked over with a frown on his face. "You know those cheesy pick-up lines can only take you so far."

"Hey a guy can try." He said shrugging his shoulders. He stood next to me and we then made our way to our secret hideout during lunch. It was outside underneath the bleachers. I brought out my lunch and pulled my sleeves down.

"You know if you want a girlfriend you have to stop the charm and actually you know be normal." Benny looked at me for a second. "What?"

"You have a black eye." He pointed out. "Did it happen again?" I turned away from him. "Was it your mom again?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Damn it Daisy! If your mother is hitting or harming you anyway you have to tell someone."

"Benny just butt out of it okay. My dad stopped her. Besides if I let her do it she won't even dare to harm Andrew."

"You can't just let her abuse you like that. You could get really hurt." Benny touched my arm and I pulled away.

"Benny just leave me alone!"

"Do you like getting hurt?" As he pulled on my sleeve it rolled up and he could see my cuts still a little fresh. "What is this?" I pulled away from him and picked up my stuff.

"Just let me be." I then stormed out of there leaving Benny behind.

A few weeks later.

I heard Benny's voice as I sat in my room. "Hey Daisy. Your dad let me in. He said you were in your…DAISY!" He knelt next to me and held me up. "Oh my god Daisy your arms." He touched them gently and the blood flaked on his skin. I curled up in a fetal position on the floor. I felt so cold. I could barely see in front of me and all I could hear was Benny's voice.

"Just look at me Daisy look at me." He shouted. "Mr. Lancaster call 911!" He sat me up and held me tight in his arms. I felt him stroking my hair and speaking calmly to me. "It's okay, Daisy just stay focused on me." I wanted it to be done with. To stop feeling the pain. I don't remember much of what happened afterwards. I heard my brothers yell as he brought towels over to stop the bleeding. I heard the ambulance coming down the road. I heard Benny's voice begging me not to leave. Then I blacked out.

A few weeks later.

I sat at the edge of the beach my knees in my chest. I stared at the horizon watching the wave's crash against the sand. "Daisy!" I heard Benny shout. "Daisy!"

"I'm over here!" I shouted back. I caught a glimpse of Benny as he took a seat next to me. His legs were stretched out.

"You feeling better." He asked. I simply nodded my head. "What did the doctor say?" I took a deep breath. God how was going to tell him. He knows something is wrong with me. He found me lying on my carpet floor bleeding out. How can I not tell him? He's my best friend.

"Benny I've been diagnosed with serve depression. They said it's pretty bad. They're going to start giving me anti-depressants to help me." Benny didn't speak for a minute. "I don't know what's wrong with me Benny. I'm…I'm a fucking mess. I'm just so lost. My family is a mess, I'm a mess the only thing in my life that isn't a mess is you. How bad is that? I was going to keep talking and rambling when Benny did the most shocking thing ever. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

I felt my cheeks burning. "Just listen for a second. When I saw you laying on your carpet floor bleeding out. I was terrified. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I was so scared you were going to die in my arms right then and there. I watched you in the hospital laying there unconscious and…I felt something I couldn't describe. Like just being there with you was all I needed. And knowing that you were okay made me sane again."

"Benny what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I like you a lot maybe even love you." I stared at Benny and I couldn't help but let out a small smile. It was hard but he made me want to smile. I then tackled him and kissed him right ion the lips. When we broke away he said "I'm going to take that as, you like me too."

"You bet your ass I do."

18 years old

I sat on my bed twisting the phone cord as I waited for Benny to pick up. "Hey sweetie." I heard him say.

"Hey Benny, how was the move?"

"Fantastic, I meet some pretty cool people. These two guys live across from me. One is studying film and the other is music. How was your move?"

"Wonderful. I no longer get to see my mother's horrible face. I am totally free and I feel happy for once."

"Good. You still up for meeting each other in the city every weekend."

'It will be the highlight of me week."

"It will be mine too and Daisy?"

"Yeah."

"Take your pills okay?" I pulled out a pill and swallowed it with some water.

"I just did love you Benny."

"Love you Daisy." He hung up and I just sat on my bed for a minute. I then rushed to my duffle bag and pulled out a picture. It was Benny and I on graduation day. We were both in our robes and we were standing on the beach. We were holding onto each other tight and the sun was setting in background. I held it close to my chest and laid down on my bed. Everything was looking up. I am finally away from my wretched mother. I have the perfect boyfriend and I have my disease under control I haven't cut in a year. Which was great. Life was perfect and I was already looking forward towards this weekend.

20 years old.

I was sitting at this café Benny told me to meet him at. It was called the life café and he said he went here with some friends and couple weeks ago. For two years we've been meeting each other in the city. We would spend the entire time walking around and enjoying each other's company. Sometimes he would visit me when my roommate was out and I would do the same too.

I was waiting impatiently. I had some big news to tell him. I don't what he would think but I hope he would support me in my decision. I know I have a year left in college but I can't take it anymore. I then saw Benny walking down the street. I smiled and waved my hand. He raced over and picked me up spinning me around. I threw my arms around him giving him a big kiss. "Hey babe." I said to him.

"Hey sweetie, come on let's get inside." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder. We grabbed a table in the back.

"So who told you about this place?"

"Collins, Mark, Roger, Maureen and a few other people dragged me down to this place last week. We had a lot of fun down here. They are what's the word…" He thought for a minute. "Bohemians!" I smiled at the word. "Mark, Roger and Maureen are dropping out of college and buying an apartment nearby to live. Collins will be joining them since he got expelled on his theory of actual reality."

I was blown away by all of this. These sounded like my kind of people. They sounded so free and excited about life. Just what I want. "Listen Benny I uh…"

"I'm staying in though I have only one year yet…"

"I'm dropping out!" I blurted out.

"What?!"

"I'm dropping out, I really want to pursue my ballet career and I'm sick and tired a of the education system shutting down on blooming creativity. I need to get out of there." Benny grabbed my hands from across the table.

"I will support you in whatever you do."

"Thanks Babe." I leaned over and gave him a kiss. But I could tell something wasn't right. Benny didn't seem focused he seemed to be day dreaming, but about what. I didn't let it bother me though. I was doing what I wanted.

A few months later.

My mom didn't take the news to well and my dad well he disappeared or ran away. So I'm not sure where he is. I found a decent apartment to live in and a waitressing job as I go on auditions. It wasn't the most luxurious life but damn it! It was real.

I was on the phone with Benny and we were having an argument. "Benny this will be the 7th date you missed!"

"I'm sorry but school is busy and stressful."

"Maybe I should pay you a visit." I then whispered something a little um sensual in through the phone. He started to stutter a little and I started to giggle.

"No, listen Daisy I've got a lot going on this weekend maybe next time." He hung up and I was left hanging. I paced around my room a little. I then decided to visit Benny. He deserves a break whether he realizes it or not and I was going to surprise.

I grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in them and grabbed my car keys. It was a 3 hour drive to Benny's college but it would be worth it to see Benny again. The drive was pretty smooth and not much traffic well just in the city. But I've grown accustomed to that.

I finally reached Benny's college. It was around 7 pm and I could still get into his dorm. I did a little make-up in the car and made sure I looked nice. I walked in looking for his dorm room. I wouldn't; run into his friends which is good because apparently Benny told me they are looking for an apartment so there wouldn't be an awkwardness. I reached his dorm room and I was so excited to see him.

I reached for the doorknob and what was strange was that it was unlocked. I opened it and shouted "Surprise." I then saw something horribly. Benny was underneath the covers with…with another women. Benny popped out of the covers covering himself.

"Daisy!" He exclaimed. "I…um… I…" He was stuttering one his words. A women came out from underneath the covers.

"Who's this Benny?" The girl wrapped her arms around Benny's chest. I went over to Benny's desk picked up the largest textbook I could find and threw it at his face. He dodged it and I screamed.

"YOU BASTARD!" I didn't care if I woke up the entire building. I was pissed. "YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE TOO BUSY TO GET TOGETHER AND ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN GETTING TOGETHER WITH THIS WHORE!" I stormed out of the room and I heard Benny get up trying to follow me.

"Daisy listen I've been trying to tell you that I want to break up but…."

"I LOVED YOU BENNY!" I could feel the tears streaming down my face. "AND YOU JUST THREW IT AWAY!"

"Daisy listen we both knew this couldn't work in the end and…"

"How long has been this going on?" I asked.

"A few months." He said sheepishly. I felt a ball of anger swell up through.

"WHAT?! A FEW MONTHS! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

"Daisy just calm down." He reached for my hand, but I pulled away.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME THESE PAST FEW MONTHS. YOU BASTARD!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR GETTING TIRED OF YOU!" I stared Benny in the eye. Tired of me, he was getting tired of me. What an asshole.

"You know what Benny where done. I am so done with you. It's over. Don't you ever try to call me ever again." I began to walk down the hallway but before I left I turned around and faced Benny.

"Benny." I raised my finger and shouted at the top of my lungs. "GO FUCK YOURSELF." I then ran to my car refusing to look back. When I got into my car I broke down. I brought my knees into my chest and just cried and cried. I lost Benny. How could he do this to me? I thought we were in love and he just cheated on me like that. The moment he was tired with me. I reached into the glove box and pulled a small pocket knife. I had to get rid of the pain somehow. Somehow. I brought down to my wrist and watched the blood flow. I felt better, I knew it was wrong to do this but I couldn't help myself. I sat there in the car letting my heart break and the disease take control over me again.

Years later.

I was walking down the street trying to look for a new place. I couldn't afford and needed a place cheaper and by cheaper I mean free. When I ran into the last person I wanted to see. He was wearing a blue and yellow sports jacket and was on his cell phone. He spotted me though and he hung up immediately. He walked towards me and I tried to look away, but I couldn't.

"Daisy."

"Benny." It was silent until he broke it.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." I was lying, I still was cutting every now and then.

"Good."

"My brother told me you got married to Allison Grey. The girl you met in college."

"Yeah I did were happily married and I'm working on building a studio."

"Cool." I was quiet again. I so badly wanted to punch him in the face or kick him in the groin or something, but then he said.

"Listen if you're looking for a place to stay I own a set of apartments down on Avenue B. I could give a year with no rent. The people that live above you are pretty cool. I'm sure that would like more people living in there building. I was shocked. Maybe he felt sorry for cheating on me. I hope he did. Maybe he was trying to make it up to me know. After all these years. I mean we may not be dating, but I feel maybe we could be friends.

"I would love that Benny." Little did I know he was going to stab me in the back by suddenly asking me for my rent and then taking all of my stuff away, which reinforce my hatred for him. But if I never took that offer. I never would have met Mark.


	18. Chapter 18

Present time.

Mark's P.O.V

I sat there for a minute letting Daisy's entire story sink in. Her eyes were on the verge of tears. Had she been keeping this all in for so long?

"I should have told you sooner Mark about everything. It's just so hard to talk about and…" I didn't let her finish. I just wrapped Daisy up in a hug and held onto her tight.

"Daisy you told me and that is all that matters."

"You don't care about what happened with Benny and me."

"Of course not. That was all in the past. I just can't believe we didn't meet each other sooner. I could have had the chance to know you longer. And fallen in love you sooner." I said with a smile.

Daisy wiped her tears. "I'm just glad it's all out there and Benny and I have fixed things up."

"Me too." I stroked her hair but there was still something nagging me at the back of my head. "Daisy did your mom really hit you?" Daisy nodded her head solemnly.

"Dad would stop her whenever he caught her but yes she would. We made up a few years ago, but I don't think I can ever really forgive her especially after today. The way she treated me and you. I never want to see her again." I couldn't believe my ears how someone could beat their own child. It's sick, it's disgusting.

"If she is still here do you want to go to her and tell her to leave?" I asked her.

"No she can stay for the wedding but after she is gone from my life. She will not even be allowed to see our child." I just continued to hold onto Daisy. This whole story must have tired her out because she soon fell asleep on my chest. I kissed the temple of her forehead and laid her down on the bed. I pulled a blanket to cover her and she curled up in a fetal position.

"I'll be up in a little while, just rest sweetie." I then softly closed the door and headed downstairs. Everyone was waiting for me in the bar area. "Hey guys." I said. They all came towards me smiling and everything.

"Hey where's our star girl for tomorrow?" Collins asked.

"She's resting after the whole ordeal the happened this morning." They all nodded their heads understanding why. Roger put an arm around my shoulder and said

"Come on bud let's take a seat we have some last minute wedding details to plan."

"What's even left to plan?"

"We just have to make sure everything is in order." Joanne said with a smile. So we all sat down and Jo went over how tomorrow was going to go. I will admit I was a little bit nervous. Benny sat next to me and whispered

"Did she tell you anything?"

I leaned over and whispered "She told me everything and I forgive you Benny. I'm not going to punch you."

"Good, I'd rather not get punched today."

"But I may punch her mother."

"Easy firecracker, don't mess with Mrs. Lancaster. She's a beast." I turned away from Benny and the group and stared at Daisy's mother. Her eyes were cold and dead. Not at all like Daisy's warm eyes and smile that can brighten up any room. I stood up and Benny looked at me. "Mark, what are you doing?" I wasn't listening though. I walked over to Mrs. Lancaster.

"What do you want?" She said with distaste in her voice.

"I just don't understand how a sweet person like Daisy came out of someone so despicable." I spat at her.

"Do you want to say that again?"

"How could you treat your daughter, your own flesh and blood with such anger and pain and abuse? When she has our child, I don't want you to be within fifty feet of that kid." The whole room was staring at the two of us, wondering who was going to win this showdown.

"Listen Mark." She said setting down her glass. "My Daisy is such a disappointment to me. She got it from her father. The idea of not living a normal life and all that bohemian shit. Her life will forever be a hell hole and I tried to change that."

"By beating her! No that's not how it should be done, you…." I stopped on my words clenching my hands. I had to gain control of my anger or I would be as bad as her. "You know what I'm not going to say anymore. I just hope you know that even though our life may not be perfect it is filled with life and love, and that is all that matters in the world." I stood my ground staring her straight in the eyes.

"You and all of your friends are such fools."

"No you're the fool." Mrs. Lancaster then walked right past me and out of the hotel. I heard a car start up and leave the parking lot. The whole room was staring at me. Did I just force Daisy's mother away. Shit, what is she going to say when she finds out? Benny got up and came over towards me.

"You survived the beast."

"I did." I said in shock.

"You will go down in history my friend." Benny said clapping a hand on my shoulder. I just laughed and went back to the table where my friends seem to have taken as their new home.

"Did her mother really leave?" Mimi asked.

"Yup she just left."

"Who's going to give her away then?"

"Um…I'm still here." We all turned around and her younger brother was still there." He pulled up a seat at the end of the table. "I'm her brother, I should do it. Besides in our family we took care of each other. It was the two of us. She always looked out for me and I did too."

"You're a good brother Andrew." I said to him. "You really are."

"Our mother was always an asshole and Daisy got the blunt of it, to protect me. To be honest I'm pretty glad she is gone. She was always so annoying." I couldn't help but smile. Maybe I did something good. "Oh and Mark…"

"Yeah?"

"You're pretty good for my sister. I've never seen her this happy before in her life. No offense Benny."

"None taken."

"So Mark if you hurt her, I do have access to friends in the New York mob, it's a perk of being part Italian."

"Please tell me you're kidding?" I asked him. He didn't say anything and just took a sip of his drink.

"Andy don't mess with Mark okay." Daisy entered the room and stared at Andrew.

'Don't call me Andy."

"Then don't mess with Mark even if our family knows some people in the mob."

"Do you seriously know people in the mob?" Collins asked.

"There are some things that must be kept secret." Andrew said smiling. The table let out a nervous laugh. I hope they weren't being serious.

"Hey, um guys where is my mother?" We all did a glance around the table wondering who should tell her. Benny decided he should do it.

"Mark told the beast off, well he put her in her place and she left the wedding." Daisy looked at Benny and then her eyes went to me.

"You told my mother off?" I then told her word for word what I said to her mother. She stared at me and then come over to me giving me a big kiss. "You stood up for me Mark. You are the best fiancé, future father ever." She gave me another kiss. I smiled and out my arms around her waist.

"You're really okay your mother isn't here for your own wedding."

"My real family is right here in front of me." The whole table let out a huge aww and let out a huge cheer.

"Bottle of champagne!" Maureen shouted. "For this table." Daisy pulled up a seat and for the rest of the day we sat at the table laughing, and telling stories. All of us drinking (expect for Daisy.) and enjoying this day.

It was almost midnight when we all decided to head up. I was slightly drink, okay a lot drunk. Daisy kissed me on the forehead. "Night Marky tomorrow is the big day." I just nodded my head a little out of it. I watched her go up and then Roger just laughed at me.

"Come on Marky let's get you upstairs. You have a big day tomorrow." Roger helped me up and put an arm around me to support me. I stumbled a little as I stood up. "Whoa maybe you had a little too much to drink."

I just smiled going in and out of it. We slowly walked up the stairs and I was bunking with Roger tonight and Mimi was with Daisy. Mimi was on an air mattress in Daisy's room and I was going to be doing the same in Roger's room. He opened the door and got me in. "Okay Mark just lay down on this air mattress." I l flopped onto it causing a little air to come out. I just heard Roger laugh.

"I just hope you don't have a hangover tomorrow that would be bad. You had way to much champagne and well you've never been able to hold your liquor that well." I just smiled and nodded at Roger barely understanding what he was saying.

"Night Rog." I whispered as I slowly feel asleep.

"Night Marky." I heard Roger say as he went on the balcony practicing his guitar.


	19. Chapter 19

Daisy's P.O.V

I was in my dressing room, staring at myself in the mirror. "You look gorgeous Daisy." Mimi said buttoning up the rest of my dress. I smiled at myself, and Mimi went over to the dresser and grabbed my flower crown. She gently placed it on my head. "There the finishing touch." I turned around and couldn't help but cry. "Oh don't cry girl, you'll ruin your make-up."

"No it's just the stupid pregnancy hormones." I said wiping away my tears. Mimi sat me down and reapplied my make-up. She was wearing the bridesmaid's dress I picked out. It was mid-length and bright ride, with tank top sleeves. "Where's the girls."

"They'll be here in the minute. So how are you feeling?"

"Actually pretty okay. I'm not nervous, I can't believe this day has actually arrived."

"Well believe because it's here."

"I wonder how Mark is doing."

"Oh Mark is probably as excited as you are." I agreed with Mimi as she added the final touches on my make-up.

Mark's P.O.V

My head was in the toilet and Roger rubbed my back trying to calm me down. I took a break and placed my head in my hands. "God no more champagne ever again." My head was splitting.

"We've got to find a way to get rid of your hangover. You're getting married soon."

"But what can get rid of this fuckin…" I hurled into the toilet sounding like a hungry dinosaur. I heard the door open.

"Is he okay?" Collins asked.

"He has a horrible hangover."

"Oh man, he should be getting ready now!" Collins exclaimed.

I sat up for a minute trying to steady myself. "I think I'm good right…" I felt my stomach turn and found my head back in the toilet. I heard the door open again and this time it was Andrew's voice.

"What the hell guys, Mark should be…Holy shit is he okay?" Andrew said.

"He has a really bad hangover." Roger said.

"I have an idea, give me five minutes." Andrew rushed out of the bathroom to go do god knows what.

"What do you think he is doing?" Collins asked.

"Whatever it is, I hope he gets back soon. Mark should be getting dressed right now." I finally stopped hurling, but my head hurt like hell and I couldn't stand any sort of light. I put my head in my hands trying to calm myself.

"Oh god this is the worse day of my life."

"That's the right way to think on your wedding day Mark." Roger said laughing slightly. Collins sat on the other side of me putting an arm around my shoulder.

"This is worse than that time after Christmas at the life café." I nodded my head in agreement. I heard the door open and I forced myself to look up. Andrew was standing holding a glass filled greenish liquid.

"Drink this Mark." He said handing me the glass.

"What the hell is it?" I asked him.

"It's better not to ask, just trust me it will cure any hangover." I took a tentative sip and almost spitted the drink back out. "Just keep it down Mark. It will help, trust me." I slowly chugged this drink and once I finished it, I felt immensely better.

"Holy shit what was in this thing?"

"Trust me you really don't want to know. But it work didn't it." I nodded and stood up.

"None of this gets said to Daisy. Okay guys?"

"Agreed." All of them said together.

"Okay then, well I've got a wedding to go to." A huge smile erupted on my face and rushed out of the bathroom and to my dressing area, where my tux was being kept. I gazed at it for a moment letting everything sink in. Today was the day, I was really getting married to the girl of my dreams. I quickly changed putting my tux on. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I shouted.

"Whoa that drink really got you going." Roger said in shock.

"I'm not sure what was in it, but I feel like ten times better. I'm so ready to get marry. Let's do this." My mouth was moving faster than my brain.

"Whoa dude you need to calm down."

"Oh my god." Reality was crashing in. I paced around the room running my hands through my hair. "I'm getting married. Roger I'm getting married. What if I'm not a good husband? Shit, Roger what if I'm not a good father. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Mark just sit down and take deep breathes." I followed Rogers's advice and did exactly what he told me. I saw Collins and Andrew come in. "What the fuck was in that drink Andrew?!"

"Nothing terrible, it never usual does this to people. Just 6 packs of pixie sticks, a bag of funyuns, some celery…."

"Just stop with the list Andrew." Collins said cutting him off. "I honestly don't want to know what's in the rest of it."

"It must be the sugar messing with him." Roger said. I nodded remembering when I had too much sugar when I was a kid. I would get really hyper, than really tired. "I remember when you ate all of your Halloween candy in one night, you ran around in your underwear claiming you were a wizard."

"Rog." I said. "Save the embarrassing stories for the wedding toast." My hands were shaking and I was all jittery.

"Okay I'll get some water for him." Collins said. "And you go check on Daisy the wedding will be starting in ten minutes."

Daisy's P.O.V

All the girls were in my room. "Oh my gosh you look wonderful." Cindy said.

"That is the perfect dress." Jo said.

"You look fantastic." Mo added on.

"Alright come on guys we have got ten minutes till the wedding starts." Mimi said. "Let's get going." Before we could start getting everything together, my brother walked in.

"Hey guys everything okay?" I walked up to Andrew and gave him a hug. "Wow, you look, wow, you look amazing sis." I just smiled and punched him the shoulder.

"How's Mark doing?" Andrew's eyes got shifty and he stared at the ground. I could tell something was up. "What's wrong with Mark?" I asked.

"Who says there is something wrong with Mark?" I grabbed my brother by his shirt and pulled him in close.

"Now listen closely Andy. I am about to get married in ten minutes. If you have done something to my future husband and father of the child that is growing in my uterus, that will make me the size of an elephant. I swear to god I will go to your girlfriend and tell her all those embarrassing childhood stories of you. Including the one when you were five, when you peed and took a shit on our basement floor."

Andrew's face went wide in terror. He knows I'm not normally a scary person, but I can be if it comes to it. "Okay, okay, Mark had a really bad hangover this morning, so I gave him our family hangover remedy."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Whoa, hold up, Daisy what's in your hangover remedy?" Maureen asked.

"It is filled with the most disgusting ingredients of this planet including half a cigarette, 6 packs of pixie sticks and some other stuff you don't want to know. And it has some strange side effects."

"Like what?" Jo asked.

"Like the fact Mark is going to go through mood swings and when it get close to wearing off, he is going to be out cold. Why would you give that to Mark?"

"He had a hangover, he will be fine during the first two hours of the wedding so if you get in and get it done quickly, you'll be fine." All of us were staring at my brother.

"If I wasn't about to get married like right now, I would yell at you so much."

"But we have to get going cause my baby sister, who loves me so much is about to get married." He held out his arm gesturing for me to take it. I let out a sigh and took his arm. "Now come on girls, let's get my sister married.

Mark's P.O.V

I was standing at the end of the aisle Roger right beside me. "You nervous Marky." The hangover remedy wasn't making me crazy right now and I wasn't nervous at all. I was about to marry the woman I love.

"Not at all Rog. I'm about to marry the woman I love most in the world." He just patted me on the back.

"Well she's coming soon." I heard music start up and I watched my sister, Maureen, Joanne, and Mimi walk down the aisle all in their red bridesmaid's dresses. All of a sudden the doors opened wide and there stood she stood. Daisy looking so beautiful. But to be honest she would be beautiful wearing rags, because in my eyes she is always beautiful. I couldn't help but smile and she smiled right back.

When she reached the end her brother gave her a kiss on the cheek and then whispered to me. "Take care of her." I nodded and Daisy stepped up.

"Hey" She whispered.

"Hey" I said back. And then began the reverend giving his sermon and everything. Then it was time for the rings and our vows.

"Now the couple wrote their own vows to each other so…" Roger handed me the ring and I saw Mimi hand Daisy hers.

I took a deep breath, I have been practicing these vows for weeks. I hope I get them right. "Daisy from the moment you knocked on my door, I knew you would change my life. Every time I see your smile, it brightens my day. Daisy you made me want to be a better man. You are the light in my life, you somehow make me forget about all my problems. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Daisy." I then slipped the ring on her finger, which was shaking. I saw the tears in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away.

"Mark, I never knew how much you would change my life. You showed me things I never thought were possible in this world. There was a time when I called you my anti-depressant, and that is the truth. No one has ever made so happy in this world. And I have never loved anyone else more in this world. Marky you are my soul mate. I love you Mark." I felt her fingers wrap around mine, as she gently placed the ring on my finger.

"Do you Mark Cohen take Daisy Lancaster to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish till death do you part."

"I do." I said a smile spreading across my face.

"And do you Daisy Lancaster take Mark Cohen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish till death do you part."

"I do." Daisy said.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I wrapped my hands around Daisy's waist and pulled for her in the kiss. She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me in even closer. People say when you get married it's the end of a chapter. They also say it's the happiest day of your life. And you have no idea how true that is. That moment right in front of all the people I care about the most, kissing the woman I love, sealing are love forever, was indeed the happiest moment of my life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I have posted in a while. School is busy and a lot is going on right now. So my updating is going to be a little irregular. But for now enjoy this chapter.**

Daisy's P.O.V

I laughed with Mark as we made our way to the reception hall. "How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I feel like I could run a thousand miles." That probably was true. He was going through the hyper stage of the hangover remedy. I will admit it does work wonders, but god the side effects are horrible. Any time my brother offered one for me, I refused. I'd rather deal with a hangover than deal with the side effects of that drink made from the fires of hell.

I held him close still on high of what just happened. Mark is my husband. I will never tire of thinking or saying that. We walked into the reception hall where there was a huge uproar. The two of us just smiled and we take our seats at the center of the long table. We held hands underneath the table and Roger stood up tapping the glass to get everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, settle down!" Everything was quiet and all eyes were on Roger. "Now I never thought my best friend of mine would a girl who would deal with all of his weird quirks and was not a lesbian." There was a huge uproar of laughter. "Anyway when I first met Daisy I knew she would change his life, and she changed all of our lives too. There was a moment when I caught Mark by himself right after I met Daisy and I told him, do not fuck this up Mark, this girl is the one. And I was right. This two are so in love that they were apart for only about a month or so and they were so depressed without each other. These two people are madly in love. When the met each other their lives were forever thrown into a wonderful adventure and well…." Roger reached behind him and pulled out his fender. "I would like to sing the song for my best friends dance with his wonderful wife."

He went up to where the band was set up and plugged in his fender. "If the couple will please step out into the center of the floor. Mark stood up taking my hand. I took it and walked me out into the center of the floor. He placed his hand on my waist and I placed mine on his shoulder. "This song is for Mark and Daisy and I hope you like it." It was silent for a moment, then Roger started to play his guitar. As the two of us danced across the flower, Roger sang us his song for us.

 _"_ _Don't let me go, hold me close. Let me feel, your lips on mine. Be mine, and all I need is you._

 _Make me laugh, I'll make you smile, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, you are my life and love. All I need is you._

 _When I am with you, my life is complete, nothing is wrong and everything feels right. It feels right. So right._

 _When I was alone, I felt so lost, felt like, my life, was reaching end. Then you came again, and brought so much joy, then you got rid of all of the sadness, and made me full._

 _When I am with you, my life is complete, nothing is wrong and everything feels right. It feels right. So right._

 _I've longed to discover something as true as is this is. So with all my love, I give you my heart. So with all my love, I'll never let you go. So with all of my love, I promise my soul to you. So with all of my love, I'll be with you till the end. Oh lover, All I need is you. Yeah, yeah, yeah. All I need is you."_

Mark finished spinning me and held me so close I could feel his breath on my nose. I couldn't help but smile. Roger's song was so gorgeous and beautiful and…I could go on. "To the bride and groom everyone." Everyone held up there glasses and said back

"To the bride and groom." There was a loud applause and it died down.

"Now let's eat!" Roger said walking back to our table. Mark and I laughed and we walked back, holding hands. The dinner was pretty simple and our cake. Oh my god our cake was amazing. It was dedicate chocolate cake.

Each of us had a slice and we were going to do that cheesy feed each other cake thing. "Don't miss." I said.

"Don't miss either." He started to laugh and I successful put the cake in his mouth. Now it was Mark's turn. If my calculations were correct then he was getting to the clumsy part of the remedy. Oh hell. We picked the wrong time to eat the cake.

"Ok Mark my mouth is right here." He nodded and he leaned aiming at my breast. I had to grab his wrist and guide him to my mouth. It got in there and our guests clapped and celebrated. I grabbed Mark's arm and whispered. "Let's sit down for a minute." As everyone hit the dance floor, I sat Mark down. "Never take anything my brother ever offers you again."

"What do you mean?" He said innocently. "Your brother helped."

"It may have seemed like that, but trust me that hangover remedy is not helpful in the end. Trust me." I put my hand against his cheek. "God this is one hell of a wedding."

"Well it's not over yet." He stood up and dragged me onto the dance floor.

"Mark you need to take it easy." I yelled at him.

"Come on you just a few dances."

"But…" It was too late Mark had already got me dancing as the band played.

"Come on Daisy." He picked me up and spun me around. He was filled with energy all of a sudden. The band cranked up the music and Mark kept spinning me around. Every time I tried to sit down he would get me back up again and once again I would be dancing. I kept an eye on Mark at all times. Any time he reached for another drink I would try to take it from him. "Just one more, please." He gave me those big baby blue eyes. I reluctantly handed them the drink. He held it up in the air and shouted at the top of his lungs. "LA VIE BOHEME." I put my face in my hands. Oh god he has reached that level of drunkenness. I decided to let it slid. He can wake up tomorrow with a horrible hangover. I just laughed and joined Mark with the dancing.

"Okay now it's time for the throwing of the bouquet!" Mark's mother announced. She grabbed my hand and brought me to the center of the dance floor. "Go on sweetie." She said smiling. "Throw the hell out of that bouquet." I just smiled and turned around. I through the bouquet and I heard a shout and a lot of aweing's. I turned around and smiled seeing Mimi had caught the bouquet. I couldn't help but laugh. She was blushing widely and Roger looked her way and winked. Then all the guys got gather in the center of the dance floor. I sat in a chair and Mark come up to me.

"You have your garter on." He said smiling slyly. I just winked and his hands went up my leg. I felt him take the grater off and there was an awful lot of cheering. His back was facing all the men and he threw the garter as hard as he could. Roger shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I caught it!" Then he ran over to Mimi and picked her up giving her a kiss. I couldn't help but smile. I decided to take a seat and rest a little. I rubbed my stomach. Everyone was laughing and dancing. Mark came over and brought up a chair next to me.

"You okay?"

"Just a little tired. Done a lot of a dancing." Mark took my hand.

"How about we call it a night, go up to our room." Mark was hitting the tired phase of the hangover. He would probably collapse in a few minutes.

"I like that plan." We stood up and snuck out of the party going to our room. He opened the door and we both changed into our pajamas. We crawled underneath the covers and Mark kept his arm around me.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Cohen?"

I leaned over and gave him a big smooch. "It feels fantastic. " I stroked his hair for a little bit. My fingers playing with his blonde hair. "Hey Mark, I just want to say…" I heard a loud obnoxious snore and saw he was sound asleep. The last stage of the remedy, tomorrow he will be throwing up, because of the remedy and the hangover. I kissed his forehead and whispered. "Night Markie."


	21. AN

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. School has been ruff, and I've had some personal stuff going on. I promise to post as soon as I can. Maybe December 24th 9pm eastern standard time. (see what I did there!) But seriously. I promise to get back this. Thank you for being so patient!**


End file.
